Cambios Inesperados
by VBJTDEPT
Summary: La llegada de una personita lo cambiará todo. Pondrá las cosas en el rumbo correcto o solo las hará más infelices. JORI G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece, ni cualquier otro personaje de la tv...**

 **CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

Y ahí estaba ella, oculta tras unos lockers escuchándolos discutir _otra vez_. Observaba con ahínco las facciones de Jade, delicadas, finas y pinceladas impecablemente, para ella, Jade es el ser más perfecto de la creación, desde su cabello hasta la uña del pie. Sonrió al escuchar sus reflexiones, apenas hace un par de meses había reconocido lo enormemente enamorada que estaba de la gótica. Semanas atrás se negaba a aceptar que "algo" le sucedía con aquella pelinegra, solo buscaba justificar sus acciones - verla, estar cerca de ella masoquistamente, y protegerla - en nombre de la "amistad – enemistad" que tenían ambas. Hasta que hace dos meses cuando fueron a la playa, reconoció que no veía a Jade como su _amiga_ sino como una mujer en todo su esplendor, una mujer a la que anhelaba tener, amar, y poseer. Sacudió su cabeza por los pensamientos que la abordaban, éstos provocaban un calor sofocante en su interior que finalizaba físicamente en su anatomía, que cada vez al mínimo pensamiento de Jade, se levanta con todo.

Ese era otro asunto también, nació "rara" para los desconocidos, nació "especial" para sus padres, nació con "bono" habían dicho sus amigos. La navidad pasada les explicó su diferencia para con el sexo femenino. Beck lo tomó justo como es él, relajado. Robbie no podía gesticular palabra alguna, pero terminó aceptándola amablemente. Cat era la más emocionada, lo primero que dijo fue que quería "conocerlo". André solo dijo que seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Jade, su reina de hielo, acotó que con o sin pene, continuaría molestándola. Recuerda ese momento como si fuese ayer, estaba tan nerviosa y con miedo de ser rechazada - como ya lo habían hecho años atrás cuando era una niña - la aceptación que la puso más feliz y tranquila fue la de Jade, sin saber que estaba enamorada de ella, deseaba que la pelinegra especialmente la acepte.

\- Espiando Tori – la dulce voz de la pelirroja la hizo saltar.

Nerviosa por el miedo a ser descubierta, negó con la cabeza y la jaló camino a la clase de Sikowitz que tenían en esa hora.

.

.

.

\- El sombrero tomará la decisión de quién será su pareja – gritaba el loco de los cocos pasando el dichoso sombrero por cada alumno.

\- Hermano, te tocó conmigo – decía André alegre a Beck recibiendo el pulgar arriba.

\- Gatito, te...eres mi pareja – expresó tímidamente y un poco sonrojado Robbie.

\- No quiero a Vega – replicó enojada la gótica, sabía que no odiaba a la morena, pero sencillamente no estaba de humor para tratar con la "dulce y sonriente Tori".

La menor de las Vega, resopló un poco herida, no entendía por qué el afán de Jade de casi siempre maltratarla – Siko...

\- No hay cambios – interrumpió Erwin tomando su coco y saliendo por la ventana.

En visto de lo expresado por su profesor, a paso lento se acercó a la gótica que con un fuerte grito de "PIERDETE" se retiró del salón.

.

.

.

La hora de almuerzo llegó, y el grupo más conocido de H.A ya estaba sentado en su mesa, a excepción de un estudiante.

\- ¿Y Jade? – preguntó con disimulo la morena a Beck.

\- Ella...en la mañana terminamos...creo que hoy no almuerza con nosotros – respondió bajoneado con la cabeza gacha el galán de la escuela. Él amaba a Jade, pero cada vez era más difícil tratar con sus groserías o celos. Regresó a ver a sus amigos que le transmitían su apoyo, bueno, casi todos, Tori tenía un particular brillo en los ojos ante la noticia, pero desechó la observación restregando su cara, estaba viendo alucinaciones.

.

.

.

Salía del baño recién duchada, vistiendo simplemente un bra deportivo y sus boxers negros. Estaba sola en casa. Su hermana fue a ver el dinero de la escuela donde la tía Sonia. Su madre se encontraba visitando a su progenitor en el hospital.

David Vega llevaba seis meses en coma, la herida de una bala en su cabeza durante el asalto en un centro comercial, lo había dejado fuera de round. Los galenos extrajeron el proyectil logrando salvarle la vida, pero durante la operación el paro del corazón parecía que repercutió en su salud, pues conforme transcurrían los días no despertaba. El seguro y la ayuda en la policía cubrían las necesidades más básicas de la familia, su mamá también trabajaba durísimo para ayudar en el hogar. Trina y Tori propusieron buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar con sus gastos de la escuela pero su tía Sonia les pidió no hacerlo ya que ganaba muy bien y estaba dentro de sus posibilidades tenderles una mano, solo tenían una condición, ser las mejores de la escuela.

Tori regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de limonada rosa, hacía calor y que mejor que calmar la sed con su bebida favorita. Al entrar en la habitación la presencia de la pelinegra casi la hace desmayar, no sabía cómo entró, pues por la puerta nunca entró – Jade, que susto – musitó con la mano desocupada en su pecho tratando de calmarse. Caminó al escritorio de la habitación y colocó el vaso allí.

Jade no sabía que le dio por ir a casa de la morena, solo sabía que su corazón dolía por la ruptura con Beck, y siempre Tori era quien la consolaba y la hacía sentirse mejor. No sintió cuando las lágrimas salían sin permiso de sus ojos nuevamente, ella se había ido de la escuela antes que los demás al no soportar las ganas de llorar y vean a la gran "Jade West" derrotada.

\- Shhhh – susurraba con ternura Tori mientras le secaba con sus pulgares las hermosas y rosadas mejillas. Tan ensimismada estaba en serenarla que no cayó en cuenta de que estaba solo en ropa interior.

Detalló la mirada de añoranza, bondad, y algo extraño en los ojos chocolates y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus labios.

Tori estupefacta por la acción de su compañera intentó apartarla, no por el desagrado del beso, sino por el estado vulnerable en el que se hallaba – Ja...de...detente – dijo con dificultada al separarse.

\- Soy tan poco para ti...claro Jadelyn no vale nada, se la abandona, como mi padre y Beck ya lo hicieron – bramó fuertemente halándose los cabellos y pataleando desconsolada.

\- Hey...shhh...yo...yo te amo Jade...nunca te dejaré – prometió impactada por el estado de la preciosa muchacha. Su corazón quemaba con tan solo ver lo rota que se proyectaba la pelinegra. Entendía por qué decían que si la persona que amas está mal, tú también lo estás. Con sumo cuidado le desenredó los pálidos dedos del cabello, y una vez hecho, la abrazó fuertemente sobando su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, acunando la cabeza en la cuenca de su cuello.

Jade sintió seguridad y protección en los delgados brazos, cariño en las palabras susurradas en su oído, y volvió a ver "eso extraño" en los ojos chocolates, al igual que como Beck la miraba a ella...solo pensar en él...dolía un mundo. Con ganas de olvidarse de él y no tenerlo en sus pensamientos se arrojó otra vez a los labios de Tori quien en esta ocasión respondió al instante.

Su cerebro gritaba que pare, que se detenga, que no haga algo de lo que después se arrepienta, pero su corazón, su cuerpo la animaban a proseguir. Con ternura y prosa recostó a Jade en su cama sin romper el mejor beso que en toda su vida había dado. Rozó sus labios inferiores con la lengua para que le permita la entrada y sonrió para sus adentros al tener acceso completo. A paso lento saboreó toda la cavidad bucal de Jade, era dulce como un manjar. Los labios eran los más suaves, delicados y exquisitos que alguna vez probó. Escuchó el suspiro liberado de pelinegra al descender sus besos por la mandíbula y níveo cuello, no aguantándose dio un mordisco en su punto de pulso ganándose la mejor de las melodías, un gemido de Jade pronunciando su nombre. Mientras continuaba con sus besos bajando a la apertura de la blusa, sus manos no quedaron quietas ya que se dieron la tarea de acariciar la suave piel debajo de la blusa. Con devoción sacó la molestosa prenda que tapaba la perfecta figura superior de la mujer en sus brazos. Sus besos empezaron a descender a los redondos y grandes pechos cubiertos por un brazier negro – rió por ello, con Jade casi todo era ese color – Retiró la prenda que se imponía entre su lengua y los blancos senos y como niño hambriento atacó a uno de ellos, entretanto la otra mano se encargaba de atender a su opuesto, dejaba pequeños mordiscos en cada pecho, con esmero chupaba los rosados pezones y en ocasiones los agarraba con los dientes otorgándose más jadeos y súplicas de la pelinegra para que continuara. Nunca se imaginó que escuchar a Jade excitada, llamándola entre gemidos la pongan tanto, su miembro estaba durísimo y parecía que haría reventar sus boxers. Reanudo la exploración del magnífico cuerpo recostado en sus sabanas, sus besos descendieron al trabajado abdomen de Jade pero sus manos se mantenían masajeando a sus dos cosas favoritas, solo las quitó de su actividad para desabrochar los pantalones ajustados que ocultaban las torneadas piernas, conseguido su objetivo los mandó a volar a algún lado de la habitación y con muchas ganas acarició los muslos blanquinosos expuestos. Se bajó de la cama para quitar las botas y medias que Jade cargaba, comenzó a ascender con sus caricias y besos por cada pierna hasta que se encontró con la cara interna de los muslos que se contrajeron al sentir la cercanía del contacto por su centro. Jade continuaba gimiendo cada vez más audible, para la suerte de ambas, no había nadie en casa. Se tensó al sentir el aliento caliente de Tori golpear su centro que aún tenía la única prenda que se oponía a que esté totalmente desnuda. Tori inhaló el olor agradable y fuerte que emanaba de la zona íntima y sin esperar un segundo más quitó el panty descubriendo el más hermoso tesoro que en sueños e imaginación anhelaba. Sin desperdiciar el momento besó la zona intima depilada de Jade, llenó de tiernos besos los labiós hinchados y bebía los fluidos que salían, ya se declaraba adicta a los mismos. Encontró su clítoris y sin darle tiempo a nada succionó el pedacito de carne endurecido.

\- Tooori – jadeó la pelinegra colocando la mano en la cabeza castaña para que profundice.

La media latina miraba con deseo y lujuria a Jade que se retorcía del placer que ella orgullosamente le propinaba con maestría –que la sorprendió a ella misma – insertó dos dedos en su núcleo y sin detener la succión y mordiscos delicados en el clítoris bombeaba hacia dentro y fuera.

Jade nunca esperó la manera apasionada, entregada de la morena en la cama, la tenía al borde de un grandioso orgasmo. Su cuerpo se entumeció y la descarga eléctrica culminó en el climax que alcanzó por las manos adiestradas de Tori.

Tori alargó las sensaciones post orgásmicas en su amante, y apartándose un poco de ella, se desvistió quedándose como Dios la mandó al mundo. Encaró de nuevo a Jade y la besó con pasión y delirio introduciendo su lengua que se encontró con la de ella haciéndolas suspirar ansiosas. Cuidadosamente se colocó entre las piernas de Jade que por intuición las envolvió alrededor de la fina cintura.

La gótica jadeó de placer y por qué no decirlo, con algo de dolor por la intromisión del gran miembro en su interior. Era más grueso y grande que el de Beck, y por lo que vio cuando la morena se desnudó era visiblemente más dotado que cualquier otro pene grande que haya visto en una pornografía.

Tori gimió al sentir la estrechez de Jade envolver su pene, había estado un par de veces con otras chicas de Northbridge, pero con ninguna sintió que ya se correría por el calor y aprensión en su miembro. El placer se maximizó conforme empezó a moverse. De a poco introdujo todo el falo en Jade y cuando lo tragó todo, sus embestidas dieron inicio a la gloria vivida, jadeos, gemidos, los nombres de ambas mencionados, y Jade pidiéndola más la tenían a la orilla del éxtasis. Aumentó las arremetidas mientras besaba a la pelinegra de manera urgida, ésta arañaba su espalda que ardía pero que también generaba placer al sentir el dolor. Con varias estocadas más rápidas y sentir como las paredes de Jade la exprimían, ambas llegaron al orgasmo – Toriii – gritó la pelinegra al sentir como varias veces su amante golpeó su sensible punto G.

\- Jade – gruñó medio animal la morena al disparar toda su esencia en la calidez interna de la gótica, dio unas cuantas embestidas más por las vibraciones que la sacudían. Lentamente retiró su miembro causándole suspiros a las dos. Se acomodó para no aplastar a Jade y como la mujer más feliz del planeta la abrazó posesivamente de la cintura atrayéndola a su lado.

Ambas chicas se sentían exhaustas, sus respiraciones se normalizaron y Morfeo las arrullaba...Jade dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños se abrazó más al cuerpo desnudo a su lado y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tori...

.

.

.

Intentó levantarse pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, la tenían agarrada firmemente. La luz de la luna permitían ver algunas partes de la habitación con paredes purpuras, de inmediato la cruda realidad la golpeó. No estaba en su casa, el cuerpo desnudo que la acompañaba no era Beck, el horror la golpeó profundamente y como si la piel de la mitad latina la quemara se apartó rápidamente de su lado poniéndose sobre sus pies. Cogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

Tori sintió la ausencia del calor que el cuerpo de la pelinegra le transmitía, el ruido a su alrededor la ayudó a despertarse completamente, sin embargo prefirió no haberlo hecho. Como pudo encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche, y vio la cara de asco y arrepentimiento de Jade, un puñal fijo y duro atacaron a su corazón. Prosiguió a vestirse frente a la pelinegra que negaba con la cabeza al ver lo desvergonzada que era por pasearse desnuda frente a ella, pero le daba igual, no era como que si no se hubieran detallado esta tarde – Jade, ¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó tontamente cuando encendió la luz de toda la habitación. En el fondo de su alma, anticipaba la respuesta.

\- No te me acerques – vociferó al verla dar pasos hacia ella – te aprovechaste de mí, de mi vulnerabilidad, te odio Vega. Y olvídate de lo que pasó, porque para mí ya no existes – se sentía sucia, no por la morena, sino por ella. De antemano sabía que eran mentira las palabras dichas, ella la provocó y se aprovechó del sentimiento que vio en Tori hacia ella, pero no lo reconocería. Su prioridad era recuperar a Beck y que su sucio secreto nadie lo sepa, por eso era necesario alejarse de su compañera, no le permitiría que alimente falsas esperanzas y que ella pierda lo mejor de su vida, su único y eterno amor, Beck.

La menor de las Vega sacudió indignada su cabeza, dio un sonoro gritó que espantó a Jade, y pateó el armario con furia. La angustia en los ojos como el cielo que tanto amaba lograron tranquilizarla un poco - ¿Por qué me haces esto?...Yo te amo...tu decidiste continuar, bebé – no deseaba llorar, pero era muy tarde, el ardeson en sus ojos, el hueco en el pecho, y el dolor de las palabras escuchadas la tenían perdida, confundida – Jade...intentémoslo...sé que puedo enamorarte...Te ayudaré a olvidar a Beck – señaló corriendo a tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos para besarla desesperadamente. Una vez que su piel, su ser habían probado a Jade, no creía que pudiera vivir sin ella.

Jade se negaba a dejarse llevar otra vez, no lo diría, pero con las caricias y besos que experimentaron horas antes, la morena encendía su cuerpo, la estremecía, hacía que su ser inconsciente deseara más, pero no cedería a esa locura. Ella amaba a una sola persona y esa persona era Beck – No siento, ni sentiré nada por ti. Olvídate de mí que yo haré lo mismo...Y ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien que tuvimos sexo, porque te haré el ser más infeliz de la tierra, ¡Te lo juro! – finalizó tirando la puerta tras ella, y con toda prisa abandonó la casa Vega.

Tori se derrumbó en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando amargamente. Su cuerpo temblaba y la horrible sensación en el pecho no se iba, pero con la ira del momento decidió hacer tal como se lo pidió Jade, olvidarse de ella. Borraría cualquier rastro de sentimientos para con ella.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrían en Hollywood Arts, ambas chicas se ignoraban olímpicamente. Tori con su corazón hecho añicos, y Jade en negación de que algo sucedió entre ellas. El trabajo con Sikowitz, las dos lo reprobaron, sin embargo el cariño del maestro hacia sus estudiantes, hizo que hagan la tarea independiente para que no pierdan puntos.

Jade ya no andaba agresiva, mantenía su sarcasmo y palabras cortantes, pero no como antes, además el objeto de sus burlas ya no existía para ella, y era lo mejor. La primera semana le sorprendió observar a Vega cumplir su palabra, pero ahora dos semanas después, le molestaba. Le enojaba que haga como si no la conociera, odiaba ser ignorada, aparte de que una misteriosa chica la sabía pasar recogiendo a la salida de la escuela.

Se encontraban todos en café asfalto, sentados, comiendo. Para nadie era un secreto el distanciamiento entre Vega y West, pero sus amigos prefirieron no meterse, cualquiera que fuera el problema esperaban lo solucionen.

Jade se pidió un burrito para el almuerzo, pero apenas lo probó le dieron nauseas, pensaba que algo le cayó mal desde el día anterior, ayer y hoy había pasado con ganas de vomitar. Alejó el burrito de ella e inmediatamente Beck pidió regalárselo, aceptando de buena gana, lo hizo. Con Beck las cosas iban mejor, se chateaban y hablaban civilizadamente, y para mayor tranquilidad aún veía amor en los ojos del moreno...mismo sentimiento que vio en los ojos de Ve...detuvo el pensamiento. Debía arrancar a la media latina de su sistema.

Tori disimuladamente estudiaba la interacción entre Beck y su...la pelinegra, las campanas sonaban advirtiendo que más pronto que tarde terminarían regresando y eso solo encendía la llama de la agonía por saber que Jade nunca estará entre sus brazos. Gracias a su suerte, su amiga Romina la pasó recogiendo a la hora del almuerzo para escaparse de la escuela. No lo hacía siempre pero hoy era uno de esos días que más le dolía ver a Jade. Romina fue su primera novia, un lindo y tierno romance, fue su primera vez también, se querían demasiado, pero cuando ya no funcionaban las cosas optaron por finalizar la relación, y como amigas se llevaban mucho mejor. Ella le platicó todo su rollo con la gótica, desde el profeso amor hasta la tarde en su casa que lo hicieron, porque para ella hicieron el amor, no tuvieron sexo.

Escuchó a sus espaldas los vitoreo de sus amigos y sonrió por la mente acelerada de ellos, claro menos Jade que regresó dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela.

.

.

.

Los días continuaron su curso, ya se cumplía un mes desde que se acostó con la morena. Caminaba al estacionamiento cuando vio a Beck y Cat esperarla cerca de su coche para ir al cine; André y Tori se habían negado a ir con ellos, por lo que pudo denotar, era obvio que Harris sabía del asunto, solo rogaba para que no abra su bocota; y Robbie, a nadie le importaba por qué no iba.

\- Lista nena – inquirió Beck picoteando sus labios. En la mañana apenas observó a Jade en su casillero la besó sorprendiéndola y le pidió regresar, para su dicha así lo hizo. Estaba feliz amaba a su gótica y procuraría que ésta reconciliación se celebre a lo grande – se ruborizó por su exageración pero contando con este mes, serían dos meses de no intimar con Jade, y extrañaba a su perfecta figura – Vámonos.

Cat los miraba contenta desde el asiento trasero, sus dos mejores amigos estaban juntos de nuevo. Sin querer observó a Tori divisándolos con tristeza, aquello la confundió, sabía que en este tiempo ella y Jade no tenían la mejor relación pero tampoco daba para ponerse triste. Disipó sus pensamientos cuando al abrir su bolso encontró un par de caramelos que como todo dulce, le hacían desviar la atención.

.

.

.

André consolaba a su amiga sobándole la cabeza, Tori ya llevaba 5 cervezas tomadas, para una persona como ella, con esta cantidad ya estaba embriagada – Morenaza, la superarás. La vas a olvidar.

\- Ip...impo...sible, yo la amo...la hice...ip...la hice mía – lloriqueaba abrazándose de la almohada – Beck...ip...me...ip...la quitó...volvió...con...ella...ip.

.

.

.

La fila para comprar las entradas la irritaba, se sentía agotada y un poco mareada. Tanteó ponerse firme pero de un momento a otro vio todo negro sintiendo como se desplomó contra alguien.

\- Jade, Jade, bebé, despierta – palmeaba las mejillas para hacerla reaccionar, agradecía llegar a tiempo para sostenerla en sus brazos, cuando vio desorbitar los ojos azules verdosos, corrió a su lado – Cat, vamos al estacionamiento, la llevaremos al hospital.

Cat hizo tal cual, lloraba preocupada porque su amiga no despertaba, a paso rápido llegaron al vehículo dirigiéndose al hospital más cercano.

 _HORAS DESPUÉS_

Jade abrió lentamente sus ojos, desconocía el lugar, las paredes blancas y el olor desagradable de alcohol medicinal alborotaban sus nauseas, la voz apagada de Beck hizo que esté consciente de su presencia y la de Cat.

\- Despertaste...

\- Me preocupaste Jadey – gimoteó con un lindo pucherito la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué...pasó? – alargó la última palabra por las terribles sensaciones de vomitar.

\- Te desmayaste en el C.C, con Cat te trajimos al hospital...te atendieron, te hi...hicieron exámenes y detectaron que tienes anemia por tu mala alimentación – respiró profundamente por lo que proseguía y le estaba causando uno de los daños más grande en su vida – debes cuidarte porque eso le hace daño a tu...a tu bebé – finalizó con las manos en la cabeza y reteniendo las lágrimas que se afloraban por el nacimiento de sus ojos.

\- ¿Queeeé? – gritó iracunda – estás equivocado, por qué me mientes. Cat, dime que está mintiendo – suplicó luego angustiada por lo declaración de su novio.

Cat se sorprendió por los gritos de la pelinegra, todo apuntaba que no estaba al tanto – Jadey...el doctor dijo que tenías un mes – susurró agachando la cabeza, sentía tristeza por ambos, pero alegría por el hijo de la gótica.

\- Son unos ineptos, que repitan los exámenes...son idiotas que no saben nada – chillaba tratando de bajarse de la cama y sintiendo al instante el descompenso de su cuerpo.

\- Cálmate...piensa...en tu hijo. Llamaré al doctor –salió el guapo muchacho no sobrellevando las lágrimas, padecía al saber de sobra que ese bebé no era suyo.

Minutos pasaron entre tanto la pelirroja calmó a Jade, y aparezca Beck con el doctor – No crees que estás embarazada me informó tu novio. Vamos hacerte una ecografía para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, compruebas tu embarazo, y vemos el estado de tu bebé – El galeno solicitó a una enfermera traer una silla de ruedas para mover a la muchacha. Ya en el cuarto de ecografías y por petición de Jade, Beck y Cat entraron con ella.

Josh Peck, así se llamaba el doctor que la asistía, colocó una capa de gel helado sobre el vientre pálido haciéndola estremecer – Sé que es muy frío. Veamos... – empezó a mover el aparato sobre la barriga, cuando de repente logró ubicar al diminuto feto – Mira...esa pequeña semilla es tú hijo – decía emocionado.

Beck soltó más lágrimas. Cat sonreía viendo la pantalla. Y Jade no lo creía, ella estaba embarazada, llevaba un bebé en su vientre, un hijo de Ve...

\- Es seguro sacarlo...no afectaría a Jade – sorprendió Beck con su interrupción. La pelirroja se tapó la boca por el gritillo que escapó de sus labios, mientras Jade lo miraba muda y aterrorizada.

\- Bueno...haciendo un cuidadoso procedimiento se puede extraer al bebé...¿están seguros? – cuestionó al que se suponía era el padre y a la madre del niño. No entendía como había personas capaces de matar a una vida.

\- Aún...no lo sé – respondió Jade, no sabía que haría, no sabía nada. La ecografía finalizó y le entregaron las fotografías del eco mostrando en un círculo donde estaba la pequeña bolita microscópica, suspiró cansada por todas las noticias de ese día.

Cat ojeaba de vez en cuando a Beck con el ceño fruncido, nunca esperó que su amigo sugiriera algo como eso. Sea como sea, y en las condiciones que fueren, ese pequeña semillita, era un ser.

Todos tres estaban en silencio en la habitación del hospital, habían dejado ingresada a Jade hasta que se encuentre un poco mejor, además de ponerle un suero con algunas vitaminas y nutrientes por el poco apetito y medicarla para controlar las molestas arcadas.

\- ¿De quién es el bebé?¿Con quién me engañaste? – ya no podía reprimir un solo pensamiento más, la ira, dolor, tristeza, enojo, lo tenían cegado y si no averiguaba de quien era el engendró se volvería loco – Contéstame – bramó enojado.

\- Beck, tranquilo. Jade está convaleciente – procuró suavizar las cosas.

\- No...no te engañé. Fue el día que...me terminaste. Me sentía mal...me sentía abandonada, rechaza – comprendía la decepción de su novio, nada justificaba lo que ella había cometido.

\- ¿Quién te consoló?

Cat entendía que esa conversación no debía estar escuchando, pero con el comportamiento de Beck, temía por el bienestar de la pelinegra.

\- Jade...dime...si alguna vez me amaste, dime – presionó al verla muda, solo llorando.

\- Jadey, si quie...

\- Tori Vega...mi bebé es de Victoria Vega – el silencio sepulcral en la habitación se extendió por varios minutos, los involucrados no articulaban ni una sola palabra. Cat seguía en shock al igual que Beck. Jade en cambió solo se arrepentía de lo impulsiva que fue con Vega, y ahora tenía a la mano las consecuencias.

\- B...Beck no me...dejes – suplicó sollozante extendiendo su mano.

\- Cat, sal un momento. No le avises a Tori, ¡NADA! – tenía algo en mente, todo dependía de la respuesta de su "aún" novia.

La gatito hizo como le pidieron, pero no prometía quedarse callada para siempre. Tori tenía derecho a saber de su paternidad o maternidad, o lo que rayos sea.

Jade respiró un poco aliviada por la advertencia de Beck a la pelirroja. Si se quedaba con el bebé y Beck con ella, diría que el niño es suyo, de esa manera Vega no seguiría arruinándole la vida.

\- Aborta...y...seguimos juntos. En un futuro...tendrás a mis hijos – y las crueles palabras acabaron con sus planes, era la segunda vez que Beck insinuaba aquello. Soltó sus manos del agarre de las de Beck para limpiar las lágrimas que acarrearon su comentario.

\- Bebé...por favor...no quiero matar a éste niño – suplicó contristada sobando su vientre. Tan solo pensarlo como una opción quemaba su pecho.

\- Yo...entonces...no puedo. Si tienes a ese niño, yo no puedo estar contigo – concluyó retirándose de la habitación y por consiguiente del hospital. Sabía que era egoísta, pero amaba a Jade para él, para tener a sus hijos, y si ese niño nacía, sería un recordatorio de la debilidad de su novia. Además, ellos eran jóvenes, tenían dieciséis años, sueños por cumplir, y no podía abandonarlos por Jade y su hijo.

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la mañana del siguiente día cuando Jade despertó de sus sueños. Esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era, era real. Observó a Cat dormitada en una silla cerca de su cama, su pobre amiga llamó en la noche a su casa para comunicar que se quedaría con ella. La tambaleó un poco para que despierte, aún podía bañarse y alcanzar ir a la escuela - Kitty Cat...despierta...anda...levántate.

\- Buenos días, Jadey – bostezó estirando su pequeño cuerpo, con el cansancio concilió rápidamente el sueño en la noche, pero hoy parecía que su cuerpo fue azotado contra el asfalto – Tu también buenos días, bebé – habló en el vientre materno.

\- Cat, solo es una pequeña masa, no es nada – la chochería de su amiga no le ayudaba, casi hasta la madrugada pasó pensando en la oferta de Beck.

Luego de lavarse su cara, y ayudar a Jade a ir al baño, llegó una enfermera con el desayuno, parecía que al bebé le gustaría solo las frutas y no la comida, cada que intentó darle unas tostadas le venían nauseas a la pelinegra. Tan entretenidas estaban en su actividad, que no advirtieron la llegada del mayor de los West.

\- Entonces, es cierto...estás embarazada – afirmó un hombre blanco alto, cabello oscuro con algunas canas, el semblante mostraba lo enfadado que se encontraba – Responde, ¡maldita sea! – gritó haciéndola saltar a Cat de la cama. Al ser su hija menor de edad lo llamaron del hospital.

\- Si.

\- ¿Vas a abortar? – fueron las palabras de su padre las que quitaron toda duda. Ella no deseaba ser igual o peor que sus progenitores. Abandonar, o en su caso matar a un ser inocente la convertiría en algo peor que ellos, y Jade West no era un monstruo, así que con respuesta firme, contestó – No.

El Sr. West arrugó la cara con desagrado, siempre Jade hacía lo que le venía en gana, desde meterse en una escuela tonta a perder el tiempo hasta ahora trayendo al mundo a un mocoso con dieciséis años – Olvídate de mi casa, no regreses. No te llevaras una sola cosa de las que yo he comprado con mi dinero. Verás cómo pagas la ridícula escuelita en la que estás. Desde hoy, estás muerta para mí, Jadelyn August West.

Jade tragó saliva, definitivamente ella y su hijo, estaban solos. Secó sus lágrimas y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban arrastró sus pies al baño, para vomitar el poco desayuno que ingirió.

.

.

.

André limpiaba el labio roto de la media latina, estaban en la enfermería desde hace una hora. Tan pronto como él y Tori llegaban a sus casilleros, Beck le fajó un puñete en la cara de su mejor amiga, gritándole "TRAIDORA"... "APROVECHADA". Tori no se defendió y sabía cómo hacerlo, lo único que hizo fue levantarse y salir del pasillo una vez que Beck se fue - ¿Crees que él se enteró? – escuchó el susurro de su mejor amigo entre tantas murmuras.

\- Si...lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo? – no imaginaba a Jade contándole algo como eso al "amor de su vida", se suponía que nadie debía enterarse. Claro que ella se lo contó a André pero él prometió no divulgarlo.

Su lado derecho de la cara latía horriblemente; por respeto a la amistad con Beck, no devolvió el golpe, porque ella traidora no había sido. Cuando hizo suya a Jade, él la había terminado, sino nunca se hubiera metido con ella. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar, revisó el número y era la gatito, aparentando normalidad, respondió – Hey, Cat.

\- Tori, ven al hospital que está cerca del C.C, Jade te necesita. Apúrate – colgó la pelirroja sin derecho a réplicas.

El corazón de la morena se volvió loco, bombeaba rápidamente y sin explicar nada corrió al estacionamiento siendo seguida por André - ¿Ahora qué pasó? – interrogó alarmado.

\- Jade está en el hospital. Espero que el idiota de Beck no le haya puesto una mano encima, sino conocerá quien es Victoria Vega – Empujó el acelerador y a alta velocidad tomaron rumbo al hospital.

.

.

.

Cat esperaba en el pasillo a su amiga, a Jade le habían puesto un calmante para tranquilizarla ya que la visita de su padre la alteró demasiado elevando su presión, y en su estado era perjudicial.

Después de quince minutos, apareció la manzana de la discordia junto con el moreno de rastas - ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tiene? Dime – presionó apretando la muñeca de la gatito.

\- Calma Tor, la estás lastimando – apartó el asir de la morena.

\- Lo...lo siento...Cat, ¿qué pasó? - respiraba acelerada por el miedo de que a su pelinegra le ocurriera algo grave.

\- Respira Tori, vamos a la cafetería. En este momento Jadey está dormida.

.

.

.

\- Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, pero...Jade está sola, bueno...me tiene a mí...pero tú deberías saberlo – continuaba con su verborrea la pelirroja sacando inquieta el esmalte de sus uñas.

\- Cat, dinos ya – exigió irritado André por tanto rodeo.

\- Jade...Jadey está embarazada – abrió su boca procesando la información, el eco de las tres últimas palabras zumbaban en su cabeza. Varios minutos después la cerro por la sequedad de su garganta pero al instante una sonrisa boba se instaló en su cara; su preciosa y perfecta Jade estaba embarazada.

\- Y qué tiene que ver con Tori – el rumbo de la conversación no llegaba a nada bueno, y su intuición le decía que quizás querían chantarle ese hijo a su amiga.

\- Beck y Jade recién regresaron ayer, y el embarazo de Jade es de un mes, tanto Beck dice que no es su hijo, y Jade dice...

\- Es mío...ES MÍO – gritó alegre Tori saltando del asiento al darse cuenta del peso de las palabras. Ella y Jade no se cuidaron cuando lo hicieron, y lo que decía Cat era correcto, Beck y la pelinegra estuvieron separados este último mes.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, pero ¿por qué están aquí en el hospital? - la preocupación le volvió al caer en cuenta dónde estaban, retomó con seria actitud su asiento.

Cat les conversó todo desde el día de ayer, el desmayo, el traslado al hospital, la ecografía, el estado de Jade y la visita de su padre, que fue el detonante para causar inestabilidad en su presión.

Tori digería con cuidado cada palabra narrada, agradecía a Dios que las dos personas más importantes para ellas, estén sanas y salvas. Le enojó la propuesta de Beck, él no tenía ningún derecho el incitar deshacerse de su bebé. Por otro lado el tema del Sr. West, Jade estaba sola y la necesitaba, no dejaría que la madre de su hijo la pase mal, no era tonta, comprendía los sacrificios que vendrían en todo este proceso, pero se veía optimista de lograr sacarlos adelante a los tres, Jade, ella y el hijo de ambas. Solo decir "mi hijo" aligeraba la carga.

.

.

.

Los ojos azules verdosos se abrieron lentamente, giró un poco la cabeza para ver que ya no tenía ningún suero puesto. Se sentía aún algo débil pero mucho mejor que los días anteriores, iba a llamar a la gatito hasta que del baño salió la dueña de sus problemas - ¿Qué haces aquí? – soltó mordaz con el ceño fruncido.

La morena horas antes se preparó para esta antipatía, respiró hondamente y con voz suave respondió – Cat me llamó. Sé que estas esperando un hijo mío. Sé la propuesta de Beck. Sé que tu padre te botó de la casa.

\- No te necesito – afirmó arrogante, aunque en el fondo una pizca de tranquilidad la abordó al no verse tan sola.

\- Quizás tú no, pero mi hijo sí...Jade – tiró su cabello para atrás y se acercó a ella – No te dejaré sola...sé que es duro para nosotras un par de muchachas de High School, sabiendo que no me amas – pronunció con amargura - pero te prometo, te juro que nada les faltará – con mucho cuidado la envolvió en sus brazos, besando su sien, susurrando palabras de paz en el oído para calmarla y reconfortarla. Sorprendida de que no la apartó, continuó.

La ayudó a prepararse para ir a su casa, el médico le dio el alta y le hizo el pase para la ginecóloga después de tres semanas. Había llamado a su madre explicándole brevemente la situación, por supuesto que estaba molesta inicialmente, pero igual le extendió su apoyo, las esperaba en la casa. Agarró la mochila de la escuela de Jade, Beck se la había dejado en la recepción. No podía creer el comportamiento de su ex amigo, porque para ella ya no lo era más. Se le hacía difícil perdonarle querer matar a su hijo y dejar a Jade sola. Se suponía que él la amaba, pero tal parece que ese amor no alcanzaba para tanto.

Se sentía mal por Jade, porque ella amaba al guapo muchacho, pero por otro lado, quizás su parte egoísta, estaba feliz de tener a su mujer y a su hijo con ella. Trabajaría demasiado para ganarse ese corazón gótico, no se rendiría, además de luchar por el bienestar de su nueva familia.

André las esperaba en el estacionamiento, con cuidado ayudó a Jade subirse al asiento trasero y se sentó junto a ella. El vehículo iba despacio, intentando no zangolotearse en demasía. Llevaba a la pelinegra en su regazo, el doctor le explicó que la debilidad de Jade se debía a su falta de alimentación, que lastimosamente tenía uno de esos embarazos donde casi todo lo vomitaba, dificultándole ingerir todos los nutrientes que su cuerpo y el niño necesitan. Al ver a Jade dormida, acarició su vientre tiernamente, no tenía manera de explicar la felicidad que yacía en su pecho al saber que su hijo reposaba en el vientre de la mujer que amaba.

Bajaron pausadamente del coche, y sosteniendo la mano de la pelinegra entraron a su casa. Vio a su madre y hermana esperarlas en la sala, el momento de hablar había llegado.

Los nervios carcomían a Jade, Vega le comentó que su madre se encontraba enterada de la situación, pero aun así no sabía que pensar. Todo mundo conocía las peleas de ellas dos, y ahora estaban aquí en casa de una de ellas sentada frente a su madre para informarle que tendrían un bebé, juntas.

Tori tomó la palabra y habló mesuradamente sin soltar la mano de Jade en clara señal de protección. Por los gestos de su madre intuyó la decepción en sus ojos por sus acciones. Comprendía el tiempo difícil que atravesaba su familia, su padre en coma, la escases del dinero en la casa, y para el colmo ella dejó embarazada a su compañera de clases quien parecía la más infeliz de todos. No era tonta, sabía que para la pelinegra ella no era una opción de "pareja" , lo sentía cada vez que la acariciaba y sus músculos se tensaban, lo sentía en la incomodidad para hablarle y lo sentía en sus vacíos ojos. Regresó la atención a su progenitora para poder afrontar lo que tenía que decirles a las dos.

\- Victoria sabes que te amamos y que nunca te vamos a abandonar...pero también conoces la situación crítica en la que estamos. Sabrás que lo que traigo de dinero para la casa apenas cubre nuestras necesidades básicas, entiendes lo que quiero decirte – no deseaba ser dura con su hija menor, la amaba y por ende a su nieto, sin embargo el accidente de su esposo junto con su estado la tenían cansada. Por amor y comprensión no quiso que sus niñas trabajen cuando lo ofrecieron porque de alguna manera su sueldo cubría para las tres mientras su cuñada costeaba sus estudios, pero con una boca más que alimentar más un embarazo, todo se complicaba.

\- Hermanita, cuentas conmigo...veré la manera de cómo ayudarte – dijo Trina apretando su rodilla y dándole una palmaditas. Jade no le inspiraba confianza pero el bebé que esperaba era su familia, y como haría su padre si estuviera sano, le echaría la mano a la enana.

Jade se sentía fuera de lugar, no quería estar en esa casa, apenas soportaba a Tori para tener que lidiar con la peor de las Vegas, además no era tonta, Holly la desaprobaba y era comprensible, en toda la historia de su hija en Hollywood Arts, le hizo la vida de cuadros. Lamentaba haber sido hormonal, por su debilidad carnal, perdió al amor de su vida, tan solo decirlo en su mente le apetecía llorar a moco tendido. Se encomendaba a alguna fuerza sobrenatural para que Beck retroceda en su posición y la lleve con él.

\- Mamá buscaré un trabajo lo más pronto posible, como soy menor de edad debo tener tu permiso. Prometo no desertar en la escuela y solucionar el asunto de la pensión de Jade en H.A. Jade empezará a vivir con nosotros, por favor trátenla como parte de nuestra familia, es una gran chica además de ser la madre de mi hijo – advirtió fijando la mirada en la hermana mayor – Ahora necesitamos descansar, y ésta señorita – levantó a la pelinegra de la mano – requiere absoluto descanso. Buenas noches – se despidió agarrando con la mano libre el bolso de Jade.

Con exagerado cuidado la media latina la llevó a su habitación, lo bueno de su cama es que era grande y cabían cómodamente las dos. Le indicó el camino al baño para que tome una ducha y se relaje mientras ella registraba una pijama cómoda para prestarle entre tanto lograba reunir comprarle algunas prendas de vestir. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama para luego deshacerse de su ropa quedando en boxers y el sujetador. El click de la puerta anunció la salida de la futura mamá, levantó su vista y con una mirada dulce le mostró las prendas para vestirse. Estaba lista para retirarse al baño cuando las palabras de Jade volvieron a perturbarla recordándole lo tan endemoniadamente mal que no quería estar cerca de ella – Vega, no quiero dormir con usted. Por mí no hay problema en dormir en el sofá de abajo.

La gótica sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver a Tori darse la vuelta para encararla, los ojos saltones chocolates parecían los más afligidos en ese momento, no pretendía hacerla sentir de esa manera, pero si por algo ella se caracterizaba era por ser una perra honesta.

\- No hay problema, yo tengo un colchón inflable y puedo tomar varias sabanas del armario...solo préstame una de las almohadas. Si tienes demasiada hambre puedes prepararte un sándwich o algo...o...puedo hacértelo cuando salga de la ducha, baja con cuidado las escaleras – finalizó sus palabras para correr lejos de ella y que no vea su patético estado.

En realidad la gótica si sentía demasiada hambre, bajó a la alacena y rebuscó en la nevera no hallando nada para calmar a sus tripas. Puede que en su casa nunca había nadie pero la despensa siempre estaba surtida. Al instante se reprendió por su sinvergüenza manera de pensar, era lógico el porqué de la limitada comida. Preparó un sándwich sencillo de jamón pero al instante que lo probó regresaron las náuseas, tal parecía que el bebé era un místico que nada le agradaba. Escuchó unos pasos descender por las escaleras topándose con la figura de la madre de Vega, tratando de ser lo más educada posible dibujo una falsa sonrisa – Es...bueno...tenía hambre...pero – resopló fastidiada con ella misma, no era una estúpida tartamuda para hablar entrecortado – quise comer algo pero éste bebé – señaló con el ceño fruncido su barriga – parece que nada le gusta.

Holly rió por la muchachita, todo apuntaba que ella tendría un embarazado parecido al que tuvo con Tori – Así fue mi embarazo con Tori...parecía que solo quería frutas – suspiró rememorando el momento. Le pidió permiso a la pálida chica para acercarse a la nevera y sacar varias de las frutas que había en ésta, una idea se le ocurrió y probaría si funcionaría.

Jade observó con detalle la elaboración de Holly en la cocina, se sentó tras el mesón y con mucho apetito esperaba ansiosa el preparado.

Holly licuó la parte de una sandía colocando el jugo en un vaso grande y exprimiéndole una naranja, después enjuagó varias frutas como banana, piña, uvas, fresas, papaya y más sandía, picando todo en trozos y verterlos en el jugo licuado, echó un poquillo de leche condensada y lo puso frente de su "nuera" – Anda, pruébalo – invitó.

La gótica obedeció degustando lentamente la primera cucharada, sus papilas gustativas explotaron de placer al probar tan exquisita mezcla, rápidamente se olvidó de sus modales y comenzó a comer a prisa siendo retada por Holly para que tenga cuidado al comer.

Tori fue a ver a la cocina a la pelinegra para cerciorarse de que esté comiendo o ella preparárselo, pero no se esperó ver tan alegre escena – Una Jade con cara de niño de cinco años que parecía ingerir los más deliciosos caramelos, y una Holly contenta de darle esa alegría a su hijo – Veo que tienes mucha hambre – las sorprendió a las dos.

\- Sabes que a tu hijo le encanta tu jugo favorito – comentó emocionada la Sra. Vega.

\- El "come y bebe" – preguntó emocionada.

\- Si...Jade tiene los mismos síntomas cuando estaba embarazada de ti, pero los gustos por la comida parecen ser los tuyos – ante esas palabras la morena se emocionó y terminó un poco ruborizada. Caminó para sentarse a lado de Jade y al ver el contenido por la mitad tomó una cuchara cercana lista para robarle un poquito.

\- Es mío Vega, soy yo la que tiene a un bebé hambriento – demandó una seria pelinegra atragantándose.

Holly preparó más para su hija y para su nuera antes de irse a dormir – Laven esos trastes, me voy a la cama – mencionó tapándose la boca por el gran bostezo que botó.

Comieron a gusto el par de niñas. La gótica por primera vez en varios días no vomitaba lo que tragaba. Posteriormente de lavar los platos caminaron al baño a cepillarse los dientes, Tori le facilitó un cepillo nuevo que tenía de reserva. Aseadas y listas para dormir regresaron a la habitación, se dieron las buenas noches y la morena apagó la luz acomodándose en el colchón del piso dispuesta a tomar un descanso ya que al día siguiente le deparaban muchas cosas...mientras que Jade solo rogaba que Beck la lleve con él...

Continuará...

Siento haberme perdido más de un mes, estaba en el asunto de mi tesis...para mi felicidad ya me gradué.

Respecto a esta historia, pues, se me antojó escribirla, la idea me rondaba hace unas semanas, y sin querer leí una idea parecida pero con un curso diferente, así que me dije ¿por qué no...?, ¡escribe tu versión!.

Terminaré mis demás fics, ésta historia será cortísima, pocos capítulos. Luego retomo "Siempre Tú y Yo" que ya llevo más de la mitad del siguiente cap. escrito; espero que sin la carga de la tesis pueda actualizar más rápido...Este fic máximo lo concluyo esta semana o la otra, reitero es corto y ya tengo pensado todo.

Agradezco sus comentarios aunque a veces no dejen ninguno, pero no importa me gusta escribir y lo seguiré haciendo XD...

Nos leemos tal vez mañana o el miércoles, Dios mediante!...Disculpen errores (horrores) ortográficos y palabras o frases mal escritas.

Bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece, ni cualquier otro personaje de la tv...**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Solo cuando duerme escucha la dulzura en su voz. Los susurros inconscientes llamándolo a él para que regrese y la lleve consigo. El anhelo de su corazón es tan fuerte que lastima, duele hasta que hiere, y pesa en la espalda como una gran cruz. Envidia el tacto con el que acaricia aquella almohada mientras lo imagina a él a su lado. Desearía poder ser el calmante a su agonía, el agua que calma su sed y la cura para esa herida en su corazón. Desearía poder besarla y llevarla con sus besos al cielo así como le hizo ella aquel día y convencerla de que si le otorgase una oportunidad, la librará de su sufrimiento.

Tori se levantó abatida por todas los sentimientos y pensamientos que la corroen desde el primer día que Jade se quedó con ella. No hay un día en que la pelinegra le haga sentir cuan miserable es a su lado. Llevaban conviviendo un mes entero, cada segundo, minuto y día ponía todo su empeño para lograr ganar un poco de su cariño, o más que sea para evitarle ser tan infeliz, pero todo tenía el mismo resultado, odio hacia ella. Ver a la chica de sus sueños de esa manera, la martirizaba. Estaba empezando a creer que era un castigo divino por meterse con una mujer ajena – sacudió su cabeza – no era ajena, ellos habían terminado, pero a este paso no sabìa que creer.

Como hacía diariamente se levantó a prepararle el desayuno; las nauseas de su…de Jade eran constantes, no toleraba cualquier comida solo frutas y ciertos cereales. Preparado todo para ambas alimentarse corrió a llamarla, susurro delicadamente en su oído que despierte ya que la hora de ir a la escuela había llegado. Cerciorándose de que el cuerpo durmiente comenzaba a moverse se fue a tomar una ducha y su respectivo aseo.

Jade estiró sus músculos y tendones recogidos, dio uno que otro bostezo y de manera sonámbula cogió una toalla para tomar su baño matutino. Agradecía que en el hogar de los Vega existieran dos baños impidiendo la molestosa espera. Como de costumbre se miró al espejo y se recordó su estúpido error por el cual perdió al amor de su vida, su familia y su casa. Limpió la solitaria lagrima que escapó de su ojo y se dedicó a observar su perfil, le alegraba que aún no se note su embarazo, una porque no estaba lista para afrontar los chismes de pasillo de la secundaria, y la otra era una idea que la rondaba ultimamente. Lavó sus dientes para luego relajarse tras el chorro de agua caliente, culminada su actividad se alistó para bajar a ver a la raíz de sus problemas, Tori Vega.

Desayunaban en silencio el par de adolescentes, la Sra. Vega ya no estaba en casa por la visita que le hacìa a su esposo en el hospital muy temprano, y Trina estaba duchándose. Tori alzó sus ojos para tallar a la gótica que no probaba bocado alguno, frunció el ceño al no comprender tal cuestión. Ojeó lo que preparó y era del gusto de la pelinegra. Frutas picadas con yogurt, cereal de vainilla y el vaso de chocolate velga. Con un poco de temor se atrevió a despejar su duda – Jade…¿Por què no comes? – Desde que amaneció el día recién chocaron sus miradas ocasionando el ritmo acelerado del corazón de la morena, y un gesto de fastidio por parte de la pelinegra.

\- No tengo hambre – fue la respuesta desdeñosa. La morena soltó los cubiertos y analizó lentamente a la madre de su hijo, podía notar que algo más a parte de la falta de apetito le ocurría y la alerta en su interior, retumbó.

\- Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa – reiteró sus palabras para brindarle confianza. Jade confrontó a los ojos marrones y sin esperar un segundo más, soltó la solución a sus problemas – No…no quiero tener a este niño – pronunció no pudiendo evitar el nudo que se formó en su estómago.

Las palabras hacían un crudo eco en su cabeza, su corazón latía furiosamente y la tristeza y la ira colapsaron en ella. No podía ni siquiera retener las lágrimas que se floreaban en su cara, no podía quitar el temblor de sus manos y no pudo retener su voz quebrada y dolida al hablar – Lo…lo siento, de verdad Jade. Lo siento mucho, pero…NO VAS A MATAR A MI HIJO – gritó levantándose de la silla que cayó ante su repentino movimiento. Jade se asustó y retrocedió en su asiento al escucharla y vislumbrar la actuación enfurecida de la media latina. Nunca ni en sus más remotos sueños espero verla de esa manera – Renuncié a Hollywood Arts porque no te dieron la beca ya que aplica para los estudiantes iniciales y pagaré tus mensualidades con el dinero que mi tìa da para mis estudios. Trabajo desde las seis de la tarde hasta la una de la mañana para poder costear tus gastos y los de mi hijo. He vendido lo que más he podido por comprarte algo de ropa y tus cosas más necesarias. Estoy dejando muchas cosas de lado para que vengas a querer matar a mi bebè – su llanto era incontrolable, la sola idea de no conocer a su hijo, la mataba – No te lo digo por sacártelo en cara…pero no permitiré que lo abortes – finalizó decidida con sólida determinación en sus palabras.

Todo lo dicho por Tori tenía absorta a la pelinegra, no aguardo que ésta deba renunciar a la escuela y que la poca ropa comprada junto con algunas cosas personales y de la escuela hayan sido producto de la venta de las pertenencias de la morena. Se sentía mal, triste, enojada, todo la abrumaba, pero su decisión era irrevocable - Es…es mi cuerpo, y yo decido – declaró débilmente amonestándose internamente por sonar tan frágil. Sin esperar un solo momento más corrió fuera de la casa, iba al único lugar donde en realidad quería estar.

\- Jade…¡Detente! – vociferó saliendo tras la chica. El pensamiento de que cometa una locura la aterrorizó, no mentía con ninguna de sus palabras, ella deseaba a ese niño y rogaba a Dios de que no lo pierda. La extravió por una de las calles de más adelante, buscó por cualquiera de las siguientes avenidas, y no la encontró. Derrotada, cansada y contrista regresó a su casa donde una Trina la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para consolarla.

Trina se reprendía por no haber salido a tiempo, escucho algunos gritos pero opto por seguir bañándose y no meterse en la "relación" de su hermanita. Odiaba a Jade por cada lágrima que desprendía la menor, nunca había visto a Tori tan desgraciada como ahora. Logró calmarla un poco y la ayudó llamando a sus amigos para preguntar si la bruja no estaba por una de sus casa pero la respuesta fue negativa. No estaba con Andre, Cat, o Robbie y para sumar un puñal más, existía la posibilidad que esté con Beck.

Tori luchaba con su hermana para que la deje ir a buscar a la pelinegra a la casa de su ex amigo, hería a su corazón el saberla en sus brazos pero prefería que esté con él a que mate a su bebé. Minutos después sus tres amigos entraron preocupados por la llamada que recibieron anteriormente. Animándose a preguntar los adolescentes pidieron cortésmente que les expliquen la situación, y una vez descubierta se enojaron con la gótica. Tori les pidió que no la tomen contra Jade ya que era un asunto de las dos y nadie podía meterse. Los demás comprendieron y la convencieron de que les permitan acompañarla a la RV de Beck para impedir cualquier desfortunio.

.

.

.

 _1 hora antes en otro lugar_

Recorría con sus ojos cafés su solitaria morada hasta que se detuvo en un portarretrato de él y de Jade haciendo que añore aquellos buenos momentos que compartìan, se lamentaba por la situación en la que se encontraban, perdiendo a una de sus mejores amigas y perdiendo a su primer amor. Se decía a si mismo que si el no hubiera terminado a Jade en aquel día estuvieran hoy juntos, o por último el bebe a venir sería de los dos. Suspirando pesadamente agarró su mochila para partir a la escuela sin esperar ver a unos preciosos ojos verdes azulados envueltos en llanto.

\- ¿Qué…pasó? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Te…extraño – susurró apenas audible para lanzarse a los brazos del muchacho estoico en la puerta.

Consiguiendo reaccionar correspondió al hambriento beso, lanzo la mochila a un lado y atrayendo a Jade hacia él la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos con miedo a que escape. Haciendo malabares llegaron a la cama donde la ropa estorbó al instante y el fuego de la pasión les pedía entregarse. Una vez desnudos se tocaron desenfrenadamente recordando la añoranza por la privación de las caricias a las que han sido expuestos. Beck besó el cuello de la pelinegra marcándolo como suyo, regó un camino de besos hasta sus pechos y su abdomen. Continuó con el recorrido hasta la zona secreta de Jade que era suya se decía. La hizo correrse probando sus jugos que eran los más dulces y llegó nuevamente a sus labios donde se probó a ella misma. La pelinegra sintió la erección de Beck colocándose entre sus piernas y sin un preámbulo más por parte de éste la penetro fuertemente. Las embestidas empezaron lento para después ir subiendo el ritmo, ambos jadeaban y se llamaban entre sí, sus sudores y olores se mezclaban y el climax los azotaba haciéndolos feliz por estar en los brazos del uno al otro – Te amo – manifestaron en voces iguales causando esas sonrisas tontas dibujadas en sus rostros. Con cuidado salió del interior de la gótica y ésta se recostó en su pecho hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

\- Dime…¿qué pasó? – reiteró besando su sien.

\- Le dije a Tori que no quiero al bebé y ella… - explicó palabra por palabra lo suscitado horas antes. Beck se sorprendió por cada declaración que la morena había hecho, en el fondo comprendía que estaba enamorada y tenía miedo de perder el único lazo que la ata a Jade, ambos compartìan el mismo amor, pero esta vez él no iba a renunciar a Jade.

\- Quédate conmigo – expresó seriamente. La ídea le llegó de imprevisto pero hablaría con sus padres para que le permitan hospedarse a Jade junto a él y así Tori no los separaría más.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – inquirió sin poderlo creer, era su deseo hecho realidad. Ante el asentimiento del moreno siguieron hablando enredados entre los brazos del otro. Beck le dijo que la apoyaba con la decisión que tome y bajo el punto de que se quedaría al lado de él, eligió tener al hijo de Vega como un gesto de recompensa por sus sacrificios – Lo tendré...ella está perdiendo parte de sus sueños por esta creatura – expresó mirándolo a los ojos para confirmar sus palabras. El muchacho le sonrió genuinamente y afirmando su apoyo la besó.

\- Jade…igual Tori debe hacerse responsable de…tus gastos y el niño – aclaró despacio. Beck no quería hacerla sentir mal a su recién recuperada novia pero sentía no ser justo asumir responsabilidades ajenas. La gótica se removió un poco incomoda con la nueva situación, parte de su conciencia le decía que no era justo aquello pero su parte orgullosa y obstinada además del miedo de perder a Beck la asistieron a secundar la moción del amor de su vida.

\- Por supuesto que así será – respondió alegre subiéndose al regazo de su pareja para una segunda ronda cuando el sonido de pasos los detuvo.

\- Lamento interrumpir…pero debo hablar con Jade – articuló con voz fría y sarcástica Tori para simular lo que estaba provocándole la imagen frente a ella, un corzón hecho añicos…

Continuará...

Siento la demora, me ha pasado de todo en este mes y sé que no es excusa...

Agradezco los RW que me regalan aquellas personas, mismos rw que me motivaron a actualizar...Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, palabras o frases mal escritas.

Saludos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece, ni cualquier otro personaje de la tv...**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Jade y Beck se vestían en medio de un silencio incómodo, minutos atrás la morena les dejo solos para que se vistan. La enamorada pareja estaba sorprendida por la actitud fría y seca de Tori, era como si hablaran con una persona totalmente desconocida. Beck sintió un poco de vergüenza por la situación en que fue encontrado pero eso no quitaba lo feliz que se hallaba por tener a Jade para él; la historia con la pelinegra era diferente, sentía culpa, vergüenza, y un extraño peso en su corazón, nunca había conocido esa sensación, sacudiéndose de esos pensamientos echó una mirada a su novio para comprobar que estaban listo para hacer frente a la nueva "Tori Vega" – No te preocupes, no te dejaré que te lleven de mi – prometió el muchacho.

\- Lo sé…acabemos con esto de una vez – pidió seriamente, lo único que quería era un poco de tranquilidad y cerrar el episodio con la madre – padre de su hijo.

Jade se sentó en el filo de la cama a espera de que Beck haga pasar a la media latina, de soslayo pudo observar a sus amigos o "ex amigos" y su…bueno a Trina, estaba segura que con lo de hoy, había dejado claro que no tenía intenciones de mantener una relación con Tori a más del bebé.

Antes de entrar a la RV terminó la charla con sus amigos y su hermana, les advirtió que no quería malos tratos hacia la gótica, dejando claro que el problema era solo de los tres, Beck, Jade y ella, de nadie más. Prometieron no quitarle la amistad que se había forjado de una manera u otra con Jade, ante eso Tori prosiguió a hacer frente a lo único realmente importante para ella, su hijo. Con la escena de momentos anteriores su corazón dejó de funcionar hablando en sentido figurado, el romanticismo, las cursilerías y cualquier sentimiento profundo hacia la pelinegra murió o por lo menos quedaron fuera de juego. Su cerebro y cabeza fría la predominaban. Se demandó ser objetiva, enfocarse en el niño que estaba segura el revolcón entre Beck y Jade impidió matarlo.

Beck acompañó a Jade sentándose en el filo de la cama frente a una parada Tori de brazos cruzados. Decidiendo el moreno empezar con la impostergable platica, intentó hablar antes de ser interrumpido – Tori…Jade y yo…

\- Al grano. Por seguridad, ¿No has abortado a mi bebé? – puntualizó descruzando los brazos, posiblemente la pregunta era estúpida pero prefería confirmar.

\- No, decidí… - luchaba por expresarse libremente, pero los ojos muertos clavados en ella sin sentimiento alguno la limitaban. Deteniendo por segunda vez a sus homónimos Tori le hizo señal de que se calle. Con un ceño fruncido dibujado en la cara de la pelinegra, obedeció.

\- Por lo visto no regresarás a mi casa – más que pregunta fue una confirmación la cual fue corroborada por el asentimiento de la pareja frente a ella – Ok, le diré a Trina que traiga todas tus cosas que están en mi habitación. Espérenme un minuto – informó retirándose para hablar con la Vega mayor. Beck y Jade se miraron entre sí; por un segundo la gótica pensó que Tori le haría lo mismo que su padre de no permitirle llevarse nada, pero al parecer se equivocó, en el fondo estaba agradecida ya que intuía que Beck no tenía el dinero para comprarle sus cosas. El moreno suspiró más relajado debido a lo expuesto por Tori, a pesar de todo predominaba la gentileza en el corazón de su ex amiga.

La media latina regresó a su lugar para continuar con la "charla". Anestesió el dolor por el traslado de Jade junto a Beck con la idea de que su bebé iba a nacer, se repitió que solo él era lo importante y debía prevalecer ante todo.

\- Tori…con Jade hablamos de que no debes eludir tu responsabilidad, hacerte cargo de los gastos del niño y los de Jade, puesto que a causa del embarazo su padre la corrió de su hogar – con mucho tino expreso cada palabra el atractivo muchacho. Tanto Jade y Beck aguardaban a la respuesta de la morena, ambos tenían listo un mayor argumento si es que Tori se negaba a cumplir.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio Tori los confrontó, le indignaron las palabras de Beck, para ella era como un insulto repetir algo obvio por parte de ella. Respiro profundamente y sobó el puente de su nariz a manera de calmarse, cuando se sintió mejor aclaró – Está por demás lo que has dicho pero para tu paz – comentó con un toque de sarcasmo – Me haré cargo de mi hijo y de ella – señaló en dirección a la pelinegra – Le pasaré en quincena y fin de mes dinero para su alimentación, los chequeos los pagaré yo misma porque es un hecho que te acompañaré – advirtió a ambos – no me excluirán en nada que tenga que ver con el niño. Seguiré pagando tu colegiatura hasta que te gradúes y te daré algo de dinero extra que cubra los principales gastos que involucren a la escuela u otra cosa que necesites. ¿Mejor, Oliver? – fingió una sonrisa haciéndole al par fruncir el ceño ante su sarcasmo – Debes cuidarte por favor, te lo pido por él – estrechó sus ojos marrones en el vientre pálido – Y cuando nazca ¿cómo haremos? – concluyó interrogante, esa era una de las principales dudas en su cabeza, quería tener a su niño muy cerca a ella. Jade reflexionó el asunto, aún no había hablado nada de eso con Beck pero al parecer él ya tenía la respuesta por ambos la cual fue como un puñal en lo profundo de su ser, pero al ver ido de nuevo a su novio, era de esperarse que había hecho su elección.

\- Apenas nazca se quedará contigo, igual Jade lo visitará pero no vivirá con nosotros, esperamos tener nuestros propios hijos en un futuro. Verdad ¿Amor? – esos eran los planes del guapo jovencito, él tenía más que clara la película y pensó erróneamente que a la pelinegra no le importaría, después de todo pensaba abortarlo, se dijo. Por otro lado la pelinegra asintió torpemente; con dificultad estaba reteniendo las lágrimas que inexplicablemente querían fraguar de sus vistas, era estúpido querer llorar por no criar el bebé con ella cuando días atrás no lo deseaba.

Tori les dio una mirada fría y sin emociones, se prometió amar a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas y todo su corazón. No permitiría que se sienta infeliz porque su madre eligió a un hombre antes que a su propio hijo, pero ella no era nadie para juzgar a la gótica, a fin de cuentas esperaba que ella logre ser feliz, sea como sea la había amado – Solo me limito a hablar por mi bebé, por favor aunque te agote con mis parlamentos, cuídate mucho. Ese niño es ahora mi mundo – concluyó para retirarse de ese lugar, solo necesitaba llegar a casa y llorar tranquilamente abrazada a la soledad que al parecer iba a ser su compañera.

\- Tori, espera – solicitó Beck sorprendiendo a las damas que lo acompañaban – Podemos intentar ser amigos de nuevo…los tres…y…te debo una disculpa por el golpe que te di – susurró avergonzado. La pelinegra miraba expectante a la sentencia de la Vega menor, en el fondo estuvo de acuerdo con su novio, lo mejor era ser amigos por el futuro del bebé.

La media latina dio un análisis rápido a la oferta de su ex amigo, ignorante estuvo en concordancia a los pensamientos de Jade, por el bien del bebé pensó – Será difícil considerarlos mis amigos, por ahora solo garantizo que nos llevaremos en paz. Además estaré en H.A. hasta este final de mes, pero de seguro nos veremos para tus chequeos Jade. Hasta luego – fueron las palabras pacíficas de Tori. Por un instante se permitió reflejar la tristeza por dejar a Jade con Beck, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por la cara de palo anterior.

.

.

.

Trina hizo lo que pidió la menor y llevó raudamente las cosas de la madre de su sobrino, les dio una mirada desdeñosa a la pareja "enamorada" y se retiró con sus amigos y hermanita de regreso a casa. Con mesura, Tori explicó a sus amigos, hermana y madre – recién llegada – las soluciones a las que acordaron con Jade. Todos manifestaron su disgusto con la pareja mencionada pero como promesa a Tori, decidieron no quitarles su amistad. Holly abrazó sentidamente a su niña, ella como madre conocía el sufrimiento interno no expresado de su hija. Cada uno la abrazó fuertemente y después de varia plática los tres amigos tocaron el tema que les preocupaba – Morenaza y a que escuela vas a ir – era la incertidumbre del dividido grupo.

\- A Sherwood, mi anterior escuela. Mamá ya lo ha arreglado – sonrió con la vista en Holly que admitió moviendo positivamente la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tus sueños? – Cat preguntó, se sentía dividida. Una parte de ella sabía que tenía que apoyar a Jade por ser su mejor amiga aunque actualmente estuviera enojada con ella, y otra parte estaba con Tori, admiraba el sacrificio de ésta pero no le parecía justo que pierda sus sueños, además no lo había confesado a nadie, pero sentía una atracción hacia su amiga media latina y con Jade fuera de la ecuación porque eligió a Beck, sentía que podría intentar algo con Tori.

\- Como lo hable con mamá y Trina, se los digo a ustedes – comenzó su declaración parándose del sillón para hablar a esos tres buenos amigos que la vida le dio – Amo cantar y todo eso del espectáculo pero…hay algo que me está latiendo más – resopló – pienso estudiar arquitectura. Este mes he disfrutado del trabajo en la firma de arquitectos donde laboro, me gusta muchísimo y quiero ver si pruebo en ese campo cuando llegue el momento de ir a la universidad – los tres jovencitos sonrieron a su nerviosa amiga, la estrecharon en un abrazo grupal y susurraron palabras de apoyo.

Holly preparó un rápido almuerzo para todos ellos, les dejó pasar el que ninguno fue a la escuela por esta ocasión. Una hora después se recogieron a sus casas excepto Cat que acompañó a Tori a su habitación.

La media latina le compartió varias de las cosas que estaba realizando en su trabajo nocturno, le contó como rápidamente se está ganando la confianza de su jefe y compañeros además de sus funciones al visitar las obras y comprobar el avance de las mismas. Cat se contentó al escuchar la emoción de su amiga al hablar de su trabajo, supo con convicción que no era por Jade o Beck que dejaba sus sueños sino por el gusto a algo más – Sabes que justamente ayer, ayudé a reorganizar la distribución de espacio en un proyecto importante para la firma, puesto que era de uno de los clientes de más elite que se puede tener – continuó la morena con sus pequeñas hazañas, el hablar de algo más aparte de su situación sentimental la estaba ayudando y Cat era una buena amiga. Posteriormente la peliroja se retiró para permitir descansar a la dueña de la casa, reiteró su apoyo y ofrecimiento de estar para ella 24 /7 – Gracias, Kitty Cat – concedió una sincera sonrisa a la que le fue respondida con un besito cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Sola en su habitación procedió a tomar una refrescante ducha para después vestirse con ropa cómoda y tumbarse en su cama que luego de un mes volvía a acostarse en ella. Inmediatamente el olor de flores frescas con un sutil aroma dulce intoxico su nariz. Los recuerdos de las últimas horas la acecharon y las incontrolables lágrimas hicieron su aparición. Le dolía no ser amada, le retorcía saber que por fin Jade estaba en los brazos de quien ella si quería. Recordó como los encontró desnudos en la cama del moreno y eso la lastimó aún más, la estúpida imagen no se borraba de su cabeza por más de que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y batía su cabeza de un lado a otro para desechar el horrible momento. Atoró sus sollozos mordiendo furiosamente la almohada que para el colmo olía a ella – Piensa en tu bebé, solo él importa – se auto consoló para alcanzar un poco de descanso antes de presentarse a su trabajo.

.

.

.

Jade sentía incomodidad en medio de los Oliver, estaban almorzando todos juntos después de que Beck les explicara la actual situación. El padre del moreno lo felicitó por hacer que su compañera se haga cargo de sus responsabilidades; felicitaciones que para la pelinegra estuvieron demás puesto que estaba segura que Tori como sea iba a hacerse cargo sin que se lo pidan pero prefirió omitir su comentario. La Sra. Oliver por otro lado estudiaba a su "nuera", no la tenía muy contenta el hecho de que la novia de su hijo esté embarazada de otra persona pero por amor a él la toleraría. Jade optó por hacer caso omiso a la mirada escudriñadora que le daban los demás, tenía suficiente al estar luchando por alimentarse ya que no toleraba mucho la comida, y el estofado de carne era uno de "esos".

\- ¿Por qué no comes? – cuestionó con sutileza el joven de melena oscura.

\- No tolero la comida casi…más ingiero las frutas – respondió apartando el plato antes de vomitarlo.

\- Ve a prepararte algo – dijo Beck con simpleza para reanudar la conversación con sus padres.

Con un poco de cansancio se levantó a buscarse que prepararse mientras un recuerdo la inundó…

 _Flash Back_

\- Vega, el estofado me da nauseas – refunfuñó de mala gana. Observó la dulce mirada que le extendió la morena y detalló lo que prosiguió a hacer. Tori sacó unas patatas pre cocidas de la nevera y las calentó rápidamente, luego las hizo un puré agregándole margarina y leche hasta que lo dejó en el punto correcto. Tomó los trozos de carne para asarlos en la plancha de la cocina y no desperdiciar la comida. Concluyó su actividad haciendo un jugo, licuando sandía y algunas fresas además de unos cuadros de piña. Rápidamente puso en la mesa la nueva cena para que se alimente.

\- Pruébalo, y como el bebé ama las frutas…ayudarás a rodar la comida con el jugo – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Desde cuando aprendiste a cocinar – polemizó llevándose un bocado a la boca. Prontamente degustó el trozo de carne que al estar asado le gustó su sabor y ni quejarse del puré estaba muy bueno; y sin dejar el jugo atrás tomó un gran trago que facilitó mantener los alimentos en su estómago.

\- Por libros de cocina además de algunas páginas en la net sobre alimentación de mujeres embarazadas…pero sobre todo aprendí por ti y mi bebé – la pelinegra disimuló su sonrojo e ignoró lo recientemente dicho para que la morena ya no la moleste – Bueno…debo irme a trabajar pero te dejé fruta picada en la nevera si tienes hambre más tarde – con eso escuchó la salida de Tori de la casa…no se podía quejar, la atendía bien.

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- No…no me arrepiento de mi elección…porque amo a Beck – se convencía a ella misma para empezar a picar algo que pueda comer.

Continuará…

Gracias a esos comentarios que recibí por el capítulo, me estimularon para actualizar…

Disculpen las palabras o frases mal escritas, y las faltas ortográficas.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Saludos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece, ni cualquier otro personaje de la tv. Tampoco las canciones usadas en este fic.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Debido a la ausencia del maestro en la clase de composición musical, los estudiantes se habían reunido en pequeños grupos para pasar la hora, entre ellos Robbie, Cat, André y Tori. Esta última platicaba de manera entusiasta al resto de sus amigos la primera visita de control al ginecólogo – obstetra que tuvo que cumplir la pelinegra. Todos escuchaban atentos cada cosa que la morena les compartía, y el amor con que hablaba de su futuro hijo – Fue maravilloso escuchar los latidos de Matty. Él con nueve semanas ya se parece a un humano en miniatura. El tamaño es como el de una uva – comentó ilustrando con sus dedos – Y mide casi una pulgada. De aquí en adelante empezará a aumentar de peso y tamaño más rápidamente – Los tres amigos se miraban sorprendidos por toda esta información. Sabían sobre el embarazo de manera generalizada y como el bebé va creciendo en la pansa de su madre pero nunca tan detallado como les contaba la media latina. Los chicos eran ignorantes a la pareja que los escuchaba detrás de ellos, sobre todo una persona en particular – Este es mi bebé – continuó Tori enseñando la imagen de la ecografía – Ven este círculo...ahí está su corazón – mostraba con una sonrisa que fue borrada por las expresiones de sus amigos - ¿Por qué esas caras?.

\- Es...Solo hay sombras sin formas – respondió André, siendo secundado por los asentimientos de los otros dos.

\- Pero está clarísimo...Aquí se ve a Matthew – volvió a repetir señalando la imagen.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es varón?...Es una pequeña bolita de carne, y si no se ve el corazón, peor su "amigo" – acotó Cat intrigada.

\- Soñé con él. Era un niño el que me llamaba mamá, además de ser muy parecido a mí – La morena habló con orgullo y mucha seguridad.

\- ¿Y...por qué el nombre Matthew? – fue el momento de Robbie de preguntar – Claro, si es que es un varón...

\- Significa regalo del Señor...y él lo es para mí, un regalo – susurró aferrando la ecografía a su pecho. Los demás la vitorearon diciéndole "chochca", "awww", "ternurita". La entretenida plática seguía y Jade dibujó una minúscula sonrisa, apenas visible. Recordó la visita donde la Dra. Mindy de Peck (Justamente esposa del dr. Que la atendió cuando se desmayó), le realizó una ecografía como parte del chequeo. Tal como les contaba Vega a los demás y con la misma alegría demostrada, pudieron escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón del bebé y cerciorarse del crecimiento saludable de éste. Para la cita Beck se ofreció a acompañarla y Tori fue con ellos. En realidad le resultó muy incómodo. Al finalizar la consulta, Tori se les adelantó a hablar con la doctora pidiéndole que le comunique cada visita que le toque ir.

\- Escuchas a Tori...en realidad está feliz por su hijo – comentó el moreno relajado. Beck sentía seguridad de los sentimientos de Jade para con él, se decía que si la pelinegra lo eligió por sobre Tori y su hijo, no debía tener celos alguno.

El timbre para la siguiente clase sonó y cada estudiante se dirigió a la respectiva aula.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron volando y la despedida de Tori de Hollywood Arts había llegado. Cada maestro le deseó lo mejor y que alcance todos los sueños que se proponga. Sikowitz era el más emotivo por la partida de su estudiante. El maestro se repetía del gran talento que tenía Tori Vega y lo muy lejos que podía llegar en el mundo del espectáculo, pero también comprendía las nuevas ambiciones de su pronta ex alumna. La escuela le hizo una pequeña despedida haciéndola sentir muy querida, algunos compañeros le extendieron varias palabras realzando la calidad de persona que era la morena. Al finalizar el día escolar quedaron en reunirse el grupo de amigos en Karaoke Dokie, incluso Jade y Beck fueron invitados.

Cat se despidió de sus amigos rápidamente para impedir que Jade se fuera sin ella. Durante el almuerzo le pidió si podía acompañarla hasta la RV de Beck para que hablen de algo importante. Su loca cabeza roja estaba muy clara sobre el tema a tratar, aunque Jade y Tori no tengan, nada prefería ser frontal con su mejor amiga para evitarse cualquier malentendido – Jadey, espérame – gritó con la justas metiéndose en el carro de Beck ya que éste se quedaría ensayando en la escuela una obra en la que participaba. A regañadientes la pelinegra espero a que Cat se abroche el cinturón y tan pronto lo hizo arrancó a su nuevo hogar. El camino era silencioso, de reojo la gótica observaba que su mejor amiga estaba nerviosa ya que no paraba de jugar con las puntas de su cabello. Pronto llegaron al patio de los Oliver, Jade le ofreció que espere un momento sentada en la cama mientras iba a buscar algo de comer dentro de la casa.

Después de un momento, Jade apreció con un cartón de jugo y un par de manzanas. Sirvió el contenido del cartón en los vasos que Beck tenía en la RV y le compartió a la gatito – No te doy manzana porque solo hay dos y las comeré yo...tengo demasiada hambre – dijo mordiendo con ganas la fruta.

Cat asintió con una sonrisa y antes de hablar sobre Tori, preguntó curiosa – ¿Esto es tu almuerzo?

\- Si, la madre de Beck trabaja, por eso él y yo almorzamos frutas o cereales o alguna golosina, hasta que su madre llegue – respondió con simpleza devorando su segunda manzana. Cat frunció el ceño preocupada, se supone que al estar embarazada, Jade debe alimentarse muy bien, y aunque las frutas sean saludables no cubrían el almuerzo.

Al presentir los anticipados comentarios de Cat sobre su alimentación, interrumpió – Cat, las vitaminas que me mandaron compensan la comida...Ahora dime de que querías hablar, tengo mucha tarea – La pelirroja asintió sintiendo los nervios volver a ella, vio a su amiga ir a desechar los tallos de las manzanas y mirarla con poca paciencia esperando que hable – Jade...yo...

\- No tengo paciencia, dime de una vez – exclamó irritada sirviéndose más jugo.

\- Me gusta Tori, y voy a pedirle que salga conmigo – contestó cerrando los ojos por si la resultaban agrediendo.

Jade se quedó muda ante esas palabras. Se le quitó las ganas de más jugo y se levantó de la cama para poner el vaso en una de las cómodas que estaban en la habitación y respiró hondamente para encarar a Cat. No entendía porque le molestaban tanto las palabras de Cat si a ella Vega no le importaba. Espero que se calme la punzada en su estómago y regresó su vista hacia la pelirroja y con un tono frío y quemeimportista declaró – Vaya...Vega, tienes mal gusto Kitty Cat, pero es tu problema. Si quieres puedes hasta casarte con ella – finalizó con sorna para volver a sentarse en la cama y sacar algunos libros para avanzar sus tareas. Cat estaba feliz porque por el lado de Jade no habría ningún problema. Al ver a la pelinegra con sus libros e ignorándola comprendió que terminó la plática y dijo "hasta luego". Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios partió a su casa para prepararse para ésta noche e invitar a una cita a Tori.

La gótica dejó sus libros a un lado y se recostó en la cama acariciando su pequeño vientre abultado. Recordó la conversación de Vega de hace unas semanas y lo felíz que estaba por la llegada del bebé que guardaba en su vientre – Oíste a tu otra mamá...dice que serás un niño y para tu mala suerte que te parecerás a ella – susurró sonriendo al imaginar una miniatura de Tori pero en hombrecito – Además te llamarás Matthew...Me gusta – declaró cerrando sus ojos. Después de lo que pareció un rato sintió como besaban su cara y ronroneaban cerca de su oído, el olor de la colonia de la persona lo delataba, era Beck. Respondió el beso que éste le daba y como otras veces las cosas se calentaron terminando en relaciones sexuales. Cuando descansaban uno al lado del otro, ella caviló en que posiblemente Tori y Cat pronto estarían haciendo lo mismo y la sola idea le revolvió el estómago. Se maldecía internamente por pensar en ellas, se repetía que no era su asunto. Ella hizo su elección y escogió a Beck - Fin de la historia - musitó.

Ambos chicos se arreglaron para ir al Karaoke Dokie, y al llegar vislumbraron a todos sus amigos ya reunidos, André, Robbie y Cat alado de Tori. Beck sintió tensarse a su novia y la regresó a ver solo para recibir un breve beso para distraerlo. Todos hablaban armoniosamente y a pesar de los problemas anteriores, Tori intentó ser cordial con la madre de su hijo, y su ex amigo – "ex" porque a pesar de compartir conversación, no olvidó la idea de Beck de deshacerse de su bebé – pero eso no quitaba ser educada y agradable. Pidieron unos batidos y se reían de algún tema trivial. Jade analizaba la interacción entre Cat y la morena y pudo apreciar lo vomitivamente bien que se veían juntas. Tori de reojo miraba a la pelinegra que para su inmenso pesar, cada día la veía más bonita y ver como el minúsculo vientre quería hacer su aparición, la extasiaba. La banda le pidió cantar a Tori una última canción como símbolo de su despedida de H.A. alentada por las palmadas así lo hizo, y se decidió por _"Impossible de James Arthur"_.

Sus amigos la vieron sorprendida por el tema, pero ella prefirió ignorarlos y solo dejarse llevar por la melancolía que cada día la había estado acompañando a pesar de siempre mostrar su fachada de que todo iba bien. El intro de la canción sonaba y antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar miró directamente los ojos verdes azulados con los que imaginó alguna vez despertaría cada mañana...

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take caution  
When it comes to love, I did

 _(Recuerdo hace años,_ _  
alguien me dijo que debería andar con cautela  
cuando llegase el amor, lo hice.)_

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot, I did

 _(Y tú eras fuerte, y yo no,  
mi ilusión, mi error,  
yo era descuidado, lo olvidé, lo hice.)_

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead, tell them

 _(Y ahora, cuando todo ha terminado,  
no hay nada que decir,  
tú te has marchado, y tan fácilmente  
has ganado,  
puedes seguir adelante, cuéntaselo,)_

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

 _(cuéntales todo lo que sé ahora,  
grítalo desde los tejados,  
escríbelo en el horizonte,  
ahora, todo lo que teníamos ha desaparecido,  
cuéntales que yo era feliz,  
y mi corazón está roto,  
todas mis cicatrices están abiertas,  
cuéntales que aquello en lo que tenía esperanzas, era  
imposible, imposible,  
imposible, imposible.)_

 _..._

Tori siguió cantando y sus amigos podían sentir cada sentimiento que transmitía al hacerlo. Beck se removió incómodo, Robbie y André solo la animaban desde la mesa, Cat suspiraba un poco desalentada por los existentes sentimientos de su amiga hacia la pelinegra, y Jade sentía su corazón agitado. La pista finalizó y entre muchos aplausos la Vega menor regresó con sus amigos. No dirigió la vista a Jade en ningún momento porque sentía que al hacerlo todas sus emociones saldrían a flote, y no quería volver a humillarse por un amor no correspondido. Luego del ambiente tenso, todos volvieron a relajarse y terminar con sus aperitivos. Cada uno emitió sus propias palabras deseándole lo mejor a su amiga en su antigua escuela, hasta Beck compartió buenos deseos para la media latina. Al final fue el turno de Jade quien solo mencionó – Éxitos Vega – y se despidieron para regresar a sus hogares no sin antes tomar una última foto por la despedida de Tori. Cat le pidió a Tori acompañarla, siendo muy amable aceptó tomando un taxi para dejar a la gatito. Jade no las perdió de vista hasta que el taxi arrancó, se consolaba diciendo que era lo mejor, ella tenía a Beck y ahora Tori...Tori tenía a Cat.

La pelirroja aprovechó para dar luz a sus reales intenciones y en un descuido de Tori le robó un sentido beso. Los labios de la morena eran suaves como Cat se los había imaginado estaba tan concentrada en lo bien que se sentía probar esos dulces labios que no cayó rápidamente en cuenta que Tori no le correspondía.

Tori se quedó tieza por el impulso de su amiga, no negaba que la gatito era una buena besadora e intentó mover sus paralizados labios pero la simple idea la estremeció, era como besar a Trina. Ella no veía a Cat como una mujer, sino como su hermana – Para – rogó separándose de la pelirroja.

\- Woww – jadeó Cat – es mejor que en mis sueños. Me gustas mucho Tori – declaró sonrojada.

La morena la vio enternecida. Sin duda Cat era una chica muy atractiva y dulce. Se sintió halagada con la declaración, pero no permitiría que Cat se haga falsas ilusiones provocándole después un corazón roto como el que ella tenía – Me hace feliz saber que le gusto a alguien como tú – respiró hondamente y levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla ruborizada – Pero...para mí eres como mi hermana Kitty Cat – confesó depositando un beso en la mejilla.

La peliroja agachó su mirada avergonzada y desanimada - Ohh...entiendo Tori, discúlpame, por favor – pidió con un tierno pucherito al enfrentar los ojos marrones.

\- No hay problema, además a Robbie le gustas, y a ti también me parece – lanzó el puntazo para animar a su amiga y desviar un poco la atención a la escena anterior. Entendía lo que le pasaba a Cat con ella, era curiosidad. Cat negó esas palabras pero Tori las refutó sacando a mención algunas ocasiones cuando ésta se había puesto celosa por el muchacho de peinado afro. Continuaron con el dialogo hasta que el taxi paró en la puerta de los Valentine, despidió a su amiga deseándole un buen fin de semana y ella siguió en el vehículo hasta llegar a su destino – Solo estás tu en mi mente Matty...bueno...y tu mamá – suspiró apoyándose en el vidrio de la ventana...

Continuará...

Como les dije en el primer capítulo, esta historia no será larga. Gracias por sus RW, favoritos, y alertas, me inspiran!.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, las palabras y frases mal escritas XD

Nos estamos leyendo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece, ni cualquier otro personaje de la tv.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Era el fin de semana cuando Beck y una Jade de 15 semanas de embarazo, observaron a distancias a una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente en el patio de comidas del Centro Comercial. La pelinegra no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos -Tori Vega con la lengua en la garganta de otra chica – Jaló al moreno impulsivamente arrastrándolo a donde se encontraba la madre de su hijo, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que quería interrumpirla para que suelte a esa mujer. Beck reaccionó tarde para cuando ya estaba en frente de la joven pareja – Vaya Vega...ya tienes novia – Eran las palabras en tono desdeñoso de Jade, no entendía porqué se sentía ¿dolida, traicionada?.

Tori soltó a la castaña como si ésta fuera de fuego, alzó sus ojos para confirmar a la dueña de la voz que tenía una falsa sonrisa – No...no es mi novia – aclaró a pesar de que Jade no merecía ninguna explicación. No deseaba que asuma algo que no era, porque el hecho de besar a Claire – la castaña, tez clara, ojos verdes – no significaba que está comprometida en una relación. La susodicha le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa a la media latina, le molestó la falta de delicadeza de su acompañante y como a la primera oportunidad negaba que tenían algo que ver – Claire, me dolió... – chilló frunciéndole el ceño. El carraspeo de Jade la volvió a la escena – Claire esta es Jade, la mamá de mi bebé – solo con mencionar las palabras "mi bebé" dopaban a Tori de todo lo que le pasaba, ese niño era su mayor esperanza y el amor que desde ya sentía era demasiado grande que no cabía en su pecho – Y...su novio – completó la presentación de la pareja. Después de algunas frases sarcásticas de Jade para ella y Claire, se retiraron para seguir su camino. Sintió vergüenza por la situación en la que estaba, Jade la miró molesta, y ahora Claire la miraba decepcionada.

\- Tú me gustas Tori, olvidemos esto y vamos a mi departamento – propuso la oji verde a fin de que Tori le preste atención nuevamente. Maldecía a la gótica esa por aparecerse. Ella conocía el relajo de historia entre esas dos e independientemente del niño en camino, le insistió a la morena que salga con ella y a regañadientes aceptó bajo una condición – No tener una relación – Esperaba el día de hoy hacerla cambiar de opinión, llevándola a su departamento y metiéndose entre sus pantalones. La excitación y la curiosidad por conocer la "diferencia" de Tori, la avasallaban a partes iguales.

\- Y tu también, Claire – respondió para enfrentar los bellos ojos verdes. Claire Smith era su compañera de trabajo, tenía 18 años. Desde el primer día le coqueteó descaradamente, y cuando se enteró de su secreto fue peor. La chica le gustaba, físicamente le era atractiva, tenía unas perfectas curvas y un buen culo, pero dejando de lado eso, no había nada más. Ella le aclaró que no deseaba una relación por su situación, pero la única verdad, era que no sacaba a Jade de su masoquista corazón – Lo mejor es que sigamos como amigas...no puedo darte nada más – habló en referencia a la invitación anterior.

\- Ella no te quiere...hasta cuando sigues mendingándole el cariño – refutó fastidiada – Además un buen polvo no nos convierte en nada – bajó la voz para que solo Tori la escuche y animarla a pasar un buen rato. Tori se levantó y se paró a su lado para agachar sus labios y besarle la cabeza.

\- Me voy...sólo amigas, Claire. Sin polvo, ni nada más – dijo frescamente para aparentar que no dolieron las palabras "mendigar cariño". Dejó a la chica y caminó a la salida del C.C, ella no quería un buen polvo, ella quería hacer el amor, y lo quería hacer con Jade West, la madre de su hijo y novia de Beck - Que locura, Tori – resopló montándose en el modesto carro que su tía Sonia le obsequió.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, revisaba el calendario para no perderse la visita de Jade a la ginecóloga, le encantaba asistir a cada cita, era inexplicable lo que sentía cada vez que mencionaban lo sano que se encontraba su Matty. Escuchó a una alborotada Trina subir las escaleras, hasta que llegue, se sentó en la cama revisando sus notificaciones del celular a la espera que entre su escandalosa hermana - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuándo la oyó entrar. Alzó su mirada porque no oía una sola palabra de Trina y de por sí era muy extraño en alguien que hablaba demasiado en todo momento.

La Vega mayor respiraba ansiosamente, su corazón estaba brincando de la felicidad, y con lágrimas en los ojos pudo articular dos palabras – Papá...despertó – Vislumbró a su hermana con la misma cara que de seguro ella tenía, y tan pronto empezó a llorar, ambas hermanas se abrazaron fervientemente. La tranquilidad, pero sobre todo la dicha por saber que su padre salió del coma era la mejor noticia que las visitó desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Secaron su llanto, y con mucha prisa bajaron a la calle para irse rumbo al hospital.

.

.

.

La familia Vega por fin estaba reunida, las dos adolescentes estaban a cada lado de su padre contándole todo lo que se había perdido. David tomó de buena gana la venida de su nieto, pero advirtió a su hija ser responsable, y trabajadora para sacar al pequeño Matthew adelante. Las sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros era inigualable. Holly daba pequeños besos a su marido y sus hijas lo llenaban de mimos. Una enfermera interrumpió la reunión familiar para darle los medicamentos que aún necesitaba el patriarca Vega. La madre de Tori habló una vez más con el médico para confirmar que todo se encuentre bien con su marido. La menor de la familia no tardó en publicar la noticia en su página de The Slap y los comentarios amables, y de felicidad por ella no tardaron en llegar. Las mujeres de David fueron a la cafetería para comer algo ya que llevaban horas en el hospital y en ningún momento quisieron alejarse de éste. En medio del pequeño aperitivo apareció la hermana de su padre quien también lloró por las buenas nuevas. Las jóvenes partieron a su casa mientras que Holly y Sonia optaron por quedarse con su esposo y hermano. Prometieron regresar al siguiente día para averiguar más sobre la mejoría de su padre.

Al siguiente día los amigos de sus hijas visitaron al Sr. Vega y le llevaron algunos presentes. Los padres de Tori eran muy queridos para ellos, siempre encontraban apoyo y consejos en éstos además de albergarlos en muchas ocasiones en su hogar. La media latina se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando la dueña de sus suspiros no apareció al igual que Beck (quien no le importaba si iba), pero de Jade se imaginó que quizás...solo quizás...se presentaría para darle el "en hora buena". Sus amigos se retiraron y su madre y hermana fueron a comprar algunas cosas que su padre necesitaba mientras ella lo cuidaba.

\- Hija, yo terminaré de recuperarme pronto y me reincorporaré a la policía...¿Quieres regresar a H.A? – preguntó al verla decaída y supuso que era porque extrañaba a sus amigos y al verlos hoy a todos reunidos se deprimió.

\- No – contestó firme arrastrando la silla más cerca de David. La morena le explicó a su padre que dejó de lado el mundo del espectáculo. Aún le gustaba cantar y actuar, pero la arquitectura la había enamorado, y cada día conforme avanzaba lo seguía haciendo. El Vega mayor le dio un sentido abrazo, evidenciaba lo apasionada que era al hablar de su trabajo. Le propuso que en cuanto pueda la ayudaría con los gastos del niño ya que a pesar de lo muy responsable que podría ser Tori, era demasiada carga – Te lo agradezco papá, pero amo mi trabajo...además quiero ser quien suple las necesidades de Matty – agregó con una sonrisa. El par siguió conversando cuando el golpe en la puerta irrumpió – Adelante – habló Tori.

Jade entró temerosa a la habitación. No quería ir sola pero Beck se negó a ir, según él se sentiría incómodo. Ella también pensaba igual pero veía correcto visitar a David Vega y acompañar un momento a Tori – Hola – saludó con sus dedos entrelazados y una diminuta sonrisa.

La media latina sonrió abiertamente y sin meditar una sola acción se lanzó con cuidado a los brazos de la pelinegra y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas – Me alegra Vega que tu padre despierte – le susurró Jade aun envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada figura y soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. Ambas compartían un cálido momento, el calor familiar y las buenas energías se sentían entre las jovencitas. Jade le echaba la culpa a las hormonas por ser tan sentimental.

Tori tomó la mano de la gótica y la llevó cerca de su padre donde David le pidió un abrazo. Era extraño el abrazo que recibía, era de esos como los que cada padre da o debería darle a sus hijos, solo que de su padre nunca se los dió.

\- Matty ya quiere dejarse ver... – comentó entusiasta la morena posando su mano en el pequeño abultamiento transmitiéndole a Jade más calor en su barriga. Nuevamente era extraño lo que sentía por las caricias de Vega, eran como de calor, pero con hormigueos. Frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos, no debía ahondar más en pequeñas cosas como esas, ella tenía a Beck y al parecer Tori ya tenía a alguien. En aquel día en que la vio en el C.C llamó de inmediato a Cat para preguntarle cómo iba con la morena y esta la puso al tanto de que la morena no correspondía a sus sentimientos, por una parte se quedó tranquila pero por otra no le agradó la chica con la que la vió.

Momentos después aparecieron las otras dos Vega. Jade se preocupó al ver a Holly y Trina pero éstas estaban demasiadas felices con la mejoría de David que no le hicieron ninguna mala cara.

Holly observó a Jade despedirse, pero apenas salió de la sala la siguió para hablar un par de cosas – Jade, espera. Hablemos.

La gótica tragó en seco al escuchar el llamado de la abuela de su hijo. Lentamente asintió y tomaron asiento en las sillas de la sala de espera – Aunque no estés con Tori, te apoyo. Entiendo lo duro que ha de ser tener un bebé a los dieciséis años, peor si es de quien no estás enamorada, pero quiero hacerte saber que puedes contar con nosotros, conmigo...Sea como sea eres la madre de mi Matty – finalizó Holly tocando el pequeño vientre. Jade sentía sus ojos arder, las malditas hormonas la cargaban como una montaña rusa en relación a sus emociones y cualquier tierna palabra la querían hacer llorar. Las palabras sinceras que le ofrecía Holly Vega ni siquiera las había recibido de su propia madre, y ni que decir de su "suegra"... La vieja no la quería. Respondió algunas preguntas más de Holly sobre sus chequeos y escuchó varios de los consejos para las náuseas y los otros estragos del embarazo.

.

.

.

Todos escuchaban la acalorada discusión entre Jade y su novio. Jade gritaba como siempre mientras que el moreno figuraba tranquilidad. Convenciéndola la montó en el auto y apenas entraron en la RV los gritos retornaron – ¡No te puedes ir! – gritaba eufórica la pelinegra dejando notar la vena que se brotaba en su cuello y frente. Hervía de coraje por lo egoísta que era el moreno, pero más la enojó el saber que no tuvo los pantalones para decirle el chistesito de su viaje –Enterarme que te largas por una de esas perras que te coquetean, ¡no es justo! – continuaba con sus bramidos. Le dolía el saber que no confiaba en ella para contarle de sus decisiones además de no importarle como se quedaba sola.

\- Por eso no te lo quería decir...Ves como te pones – remarcó apuntándola. Sobó su esponjoso cabello y respiro hondamente, ya preveía la acritud de Jade respecto de su viaje. En realidad no esperaba que salga elegido, él se inscribió para esa beca el año anterior porque le pareció una buena oportunidad. Te permitían culminar los estudios de arte y actuación en la escuela secundaria y te asegurabas un pase para una de las mejores universidades de artes. Reconocía que no pensó en Jade cuando aplicó pero era favorable para su carrera y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no podía desaprovecharla. La amaba, pero...debía pensar en su futuro – Jade, te amo...pero...no seas egoísta – musitó para obtener un zapato en su cabeza.

La gótica bufó por las palabras del moreno. La llamaba "egoísta" a ella, cuando era él quien priorizaba otras cosas antes que ella. La decepción la invadía, el hombre que amaba la iba a dejar, y ella volvía a quedarse sola, porque hasta escogió a ese hombre que se largaba por sobre su pequeño hijo - ¿Qué pasara...con nosotros? – Intentó calmarse para ver si con un comportamiento diferente lograba hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

\- Jade...porque te amo...te dejo libre...No me esperes, yo tardaré muchos años en regresar – trató de sensibilizarla al decir tales cosas, no quería dejarla pero la vida se trataba de decisiones, de las cuales muchas influirían en tu futuro – Eres una gran chic ... – quedó sin terminar por otro zapato aventado a su cara.

Jade gritó del coraje, lagriman inundaban sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra su ex novio que la había terminado según porque la amaba. Reflexionando, no le dolía tanto el que se vaya, o el que prefirió la beca por sobre ella...lo que le dolía como el infierno, quemaba y lastimaba en su interior era el hecho que lo había puesto por sobre su hijo. Beck intentaba detener los golpes que le daban, sabía que los merecía y que posiblemente Jade nunca se lo perdonaría, solo esperaba que la pelinegra logre salir adelante. De repente la pelinegra frenó su ataque, una punzada forjó su vientre y su parte íntima la sintió mojada. Inspeccionó el área tocándose por encima del pantalón y cuando llevó sus dedos a la vista, reconoció el líquido que salía de su interior. Quedó de piedra – Mi...mi bebé – jadeó al ver sangre entre sus dedos...

\- Jade – Chilló Beck agarrándola rápidamente al verla desmayarse...

Continuará...

¿Nacerá Matty...o no?

Siento haberles hecho esperar, pero ya conseguí trabajo y no hay mucho tiempo libre XD...

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, palabras mal escritas, y frases incomprensibles...

He actualizado las historias de acuerdo al número de rw que dejaron en el último capítulo de cada una...

Nos leemos ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece, ni cualquier otro personaje de la tv.**

 **Este es el último capítulo de esta historia.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Los nervios, el miedo y la culpa lo tenían preso a Beck. Caminaba de un lado a otro, ansioso y desesperado al no tener noticias. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Jade aún no recuperaba el conocimiento, y la sangre que emanaba de ella, no cesaba. Tan pronto cruzó la puerta del hospital se llevaron a la adolescente para revisarla. Le preguntaron el nombre de la doctora encargada del embarazo e inmediatamente lo dio. Una de las enfermeras le obligó a dirigirse a la sala de espera que tan pronto tengan noticias se las informarían. Sus ojos ardían, y la conciencia lo acusaba. Jade no le perdonaría si ese niño no nacía. Llamó a sus padres que rápidamente fueron a su socorro. La Sra. Maggi Oliver se compadecía de su hijo y de la novia de éste. Dejando detrás los roces y las diferencias con la muchacha, pedía al cielo que esté bien junto con el bebé. Beck les explicó la fuerte pelea que tuvieron y lo que ocurrió posteriormente. Ambos padres intentaron hacerlo deshacer de la idea de que no era su culpa. Maggi sabía que un enojo, o el estrés no ponían en riesgo un embarazo y rogaba tener razón, su hijo no podría vivir en paz con el peso de esa cruz.

\- ¿Le avisaste al mamá o papá del bebé? – interrrogó Andrew Oliver al no ver a nadie de la familia Vega en el hospital. Por lo que tenía entendido, la chica Vega era muy responsable respecto al bebé además de ser la que mayor apego le tenía al niño.

Beck negó con la cabeza. Sabía que llamar a Tori era explicarle toda la situación y escuchar las palabras que no quería "Es tu culpa". El Sr. Oliver comprendió la negación del muchacho pero no compartió la decisión de su hijo. Oponiéndose a lo que quería Beck llamó a la casa Vega y tan pronto obtuvo respuesta, habló – Buenas tardes Holly

\- _Hola Andrew...¿qué se te ofrece?_

\- Jade está en el hospital, y es...grave...podrías avisarle a tu hija. Estamos en el hospital del centro.

 _\- De inmediato estamos ahí_ – fue todo lo que escucho al colgarse la llamada. La mirada de Beck y su madre eran recriminatorias contra el hombre, el simplemente alzo sus hombros y continuó con su serio semblante. El moreno le disgustó la intromisión de su padre, no tenía derecho a meterse en sus asuntos y ahora le tocaba afrontar a una alterada Tori Vega. No era un cobarde pero prefería no avisar hasta que Jade esté bien y en una sala. Con Tori la relación aún era muy tensa, aunque cruzaban palabras de vez en cuando en las citas de Jade, los ojos de su compañera reflejaban apatía en su contra.

.

.

.

Toda la familia Vega iba al hospital, a excepción de David que quedó al cuidado de su hermana Sonia. Tori estaba saliendo de la ducha para arreglarse e ir al trabajo pero la entrada de su madre con el semblante pálido la alarmaron. Holly la puso al tanto de la poca información que recibió del padre de Beck y como un rayo se cambió para ir al hospital. Su madre conducía mientras que Trina le pedía calmarse. No podía hacer caso de su hermana porque una extraña sensación en su pecho la advertían de que algo malo estaba pasando. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y el miedo a perder a Jade o a su hijo la inundaban – Shh...Hermanita...todo estará bien – Susurró Trina abrazándola, y esperaba que así sea. No imaginaba como destruiría a Tori si perdía a la bruja, pero más si perdía a su hijo. Ese niño se había convertido en la mayor esperanza de la menor. El amor con el que hablaba de él y el brillo de sus ojos al solo mencionarlo, era inigualable. Holly conducía raudamente, intentando no caer en tantas faltas de tránsito para ser frenada. Por el retrovisor observaba a sus dos hijas. La mirada de Trina conectó con la de ella y compartían la misma sensación, miedo. No era bueno que una mujer embarazada de 19 semanas se encuentre grave en el hospital – Llegamos – alcanzó a decir para ver a Tori prácticamente volar del coche.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – gritó Tori entre lágrimas y con el semblante sombrío. Al no escuchar respuesta se acercó a un estoico Beck y lo sarandeó del cuello de la camisa – Te pregunté ¿Qué pasó? – reiteró con los ojos enrojecidos y la voz ronca. La Sra. Vega separó a su hija del moreno y la abrazó de la cintura para impedirle nuevamente lanzarse contra el moreno y con un tono más bajo de voz le pidió a éste responder.

\- Discutimos...ella se enojó...y de repente se tocó y vio... – suspiró ante lo que seguía – vio sangre y...se desmayó...La traje rápido...aquí – finalizó con la cabeza gacha.

\- SI MI HIJO SE MUERE ES TU CULPA – enfureció queriendo soltarse del agarre de su madre – SIEMPRE LA LASTIMAS...ESTÁ EMBARAZADA...NO DEBÍAS PROVOCARLA – terminó sollozando para ser envuelta en los brazos de su madre. Holly iba a intervenir pero la aparición de una enfermera irrumpió.

\- Familiares de Jade West – dijo amablemente la joven enfermera.

\- Nosotros – respondió veloz el Sr. Oliver

\- Siganme. La dra. Mindy de Peck les hablará del estado de la Srta. West – indicó guiándolos al consultorio más que conocido para Beck y Tori. La morena caminaba a paso raudo siendo seguido por su madre que no soltaba su mano y al otro lado iba Trina. Más atrás iban los Oliver.

Tan pronto llegaron, la Dra. preguntó quiénes eran el resto de personas fuera de Tori y Beck. Al conocer como familia de los involucrados aceptó que éstos estén presentes para comunicar el estado de Jade – Por favor, cálmense y escuchen – advirtió previamente. Todos asintieron ante la seria e imponente dra.

Mindy inhaló y exhaló despacio, siempre le dolían dar noticias de ésta naturaleza, sobre todo a personas como Tori que demostró desde que la conoció lo importante que era el bebé para ella – Existen medicamentos que están prohibidos durante el embarazo a menos que...desees perder al niño – Tori frunció las cejas extrañada, no le gustaba por donde iba el diagnóstico – La ibuprofeno y diclofenaco forman parte de este grupo. Aunque no está demostrado al 100 por ciento su intervención en abortos espontáneos, algunos estudios han demostrado que puede ser perjudicial en el embarazo – Holly hizo puños sus manos, esperaba estar equivocada ante lo que se imaginó. No podría perdonarle a Jade si hizo tal cosa – De por sí, las mujeres menores de dieciséis años corren el riesgo de abortos espontáneos, estos medicamentos aumentan las probabilidades de tener uno...

\- ¿Quiere decir... – habló Maggi ante el mutismo y shock de algunos.

\- Es probable que Jade tuvo un aborto por la ingesta de estos medicamentos. Perdió al niño – completó la Dra y lo próximo que oyó fue el grito desgarrador de Tori.

Tan pronto las palabras "Perdió al niño" llegaron a sus oídos, su mundo se desmoronó. Su corazón se paró y su voz se perdió en el agonizante grito. Sus sueños con su hijo se rompieron. La posibilidad de verlo nacer, crecer y vivir junto a ella, ya no estaban. Se tambaleó y cayó al piso donde su madre y hermana la socorrieron y la envolvieron en sus brazos. El llanto lastimoso de Tori conmovio a cada uno de los presentes. Tori se aferró a la blusa de su madre, los quejidos que salían de ella le partían el corazón a cada uno de ellos – Mi bebé...Ma...tty...No, no, no – gritó nuevamente parándose para acechar a la ginecóloga – Dime que mi bebé va a nacer – rogó con desesparación y su cara empapada de lágrimas – Dime...por favor que...Matty esta...estará conmigo – continuó sollozando. Holly lloraba al igual que Trina, hicieron retroceder a Tori a una silla y volvieron a abrazarla.

Mindy salió del consultorio y ubicó rápidamente a su esposo. Buscó el consuelo en sus brazos, el dolor de Tori la quebró y entendía lo que era perder un hijo, ella también lo perdió años atrás. Josh la abrazó fuertemente, sabía lo difícil que era para Mindy manejar estas situaciones. Él también conoció a Tori y le recordó a él cuando esperaba a su niño que ahora estaba en el cielo.

El consultorio seguía retumbando con el llanto de la menor Vega, era demasiado doloroso continuar ahí por lo que los esposos Oliver halaron a Beck fuera con ellos. El moreno lloró silenciosamente, si al inicio sentía culpa ahora era peor. Esos medicamentos que mencionó la dra. él fue quien se los dio a Jade cuando tenía dolor de cabeza la semana pasada y desde ahí las había estado consumiendo. No podía seguir arruinando la vida de la gótica, sin permitir ser detenido regresó al consultorio a decir la verdad.

\- Tori...Tori – la llamó para captar su atención –Tori...

\- Beck, no es el momento – habló seria Holly quien buscaba calmar a la menor que seguía fuera de sí.

\- Jade no...Fui yo quien le...yo le di la medicina – dijo fuerte para ser escuchado. Holly y Trina tenían la boca abierta y fue todo lo que necesitó Tori para pausar su llanto. Sin detenerse un segundo más le pegó un fuerte puñete en un lado de su cara haciéndolo caer sobre el escritorio. Los padres de Beck acababan de entrar cuando veían a su hijo ser agredido.

\- ¿Por qué le pegas a mi hijo? – gritó encolerizada Maggi, comprendía a la jovencita pero no podía golpear a su hijo por los malos actos de Jade.

\- Porque se lo merece – refutó enfrentado a la madre del moreno – Vamos...cuéntales como mataste a mi hijo – gritó queriendo darle otro golpe pero fue detenida por Trina.

\- Yo...no sabía que esos medicamentos le harían daño...los busqué en el botiquín que tenemos en casa y le dí...tomamos eso para cualquier dolor y no pensé que...afectarían a Jade – informó Beck con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza y culpa. Sus padres lo sacaron del consultorio y se retiraron. El estar ahí solo complicaba las cosas y todo empeoraría cuando Jade despierte.

.

.

.

Había oscurecido cuando Jade empezó a despertar. Detalló con la vista borrosa el lugar en el que se encontraba. Paredes blancas y el desagradable olor a alcohol que Matty detestaba y que extrañamente no le produjo nauseas. Meditar en su último pensamiento la volvió a la pelea con Beck, el sangrado y luego ver todo negro. Su pulso se aceleró y con mucho miedo llevó sus manos al pequeño vientre que se había reducido un poco. Desesperada gritó por su bebé y al instante entraron Vega y su familia – Vega...¿Cómo está mi bebé? – preguntó alarmada al ver los ojos demasiado hinchados de ésta y las caras contritas de Holly y Trina.

\- Trina ve por la doctora – pidió Holly para correr a abrazar a la gótica. Jade se puso rígida por la acción de la abuela de su hijo. Vega comenzó a sollozar y el vacío que sentía en su barriga, se sumaron a su pavor.

\- Mi bebé...¿qué pasó? – interrogó separando a Holly de su cuerpo. Ésta le dio una mirada lastimera y cuando volvía a preguntar entró la Dra. Mindy - ¿Cómo está mi bebé?...Está bien, ¿verdad? – habló directamente a la galeno – Contésteme – alzó la voz al no escuchar ni una palabra.

\- ¿Has estado tomando pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? – quería confirmar lo que la morena le habló respecto a la declaración de Beck.

\- Si...Beck las sacó del botiquín de su familia...¿por...qué? – espetó con miedo apretando las sábanas.

Mindy explicó con mucho tino las causa de su aborto, y todo lo que originaron la toma de esa medicina no prescrita. Cómo lo esperó la escena fue dolorosa, y volvió a retirarse. No podía afrontar la pena que envolvía a las adolescentes. Dio la orden a una enfermera para que le pongan un sedante a la paciente ya que por el legrado practicado no era favorable que se altere.

Jade lloró desconsolada. Holly la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de paz para apaciguarla un poco. Tori se acercó a la gótica y su madre y hermana entendieron el espacio que debían darle a la pareja para llorar su pérdida.

Ambas adolescentes se sentían rotas, tristes y vacías. Jade jadeaba el nombre que iba a tener su bebé y el corazón de Tori se rompía más al saber que cuando dijera ese nombre, no habría nadie para responder. La enfermera entró a sedar a la gótica a pesar de su negativa. Una vez que se durmió Tori se retiró de la habitación y junto con su familia partió a su casa. No quería dejar sola a Jade pero no podía aguantar un minuto más en el hospital.

.

.

.

David esperó la llegada de sus mujeres acompañado de su hermana. Por teléfono, Holly lo puso al tanto de la situación y le dolía el saber cómo estaría sintiéndose Tori. La puerta se abrió y tan pronto alzó la mirada se topó con los ojos rojos y sin vida de su hija menor. Ésta corrió a sus brazos y como niña pequeña lloró en su pecho – Perdí...a...mi bebé – era lo que musitaba ahogadamente Tori.

Ayudada por su madre se dio un baño y la llevó a su dormitorio para que descanse, donde la morena continuó llorando por su hijo no nacido.

.

.

.

Dos días pasaron y Jade continuaba en el hospital, al parecer por fin al siguiente día le darían el alta. Le daba igual salir de ese lugar pues no tendría a nadie esperándola. Sus amigos la fueron a visitar, de ellos, Cat fue la que pasó mayor tiempo a su lado. No vio de nuevo a Tori desde el día que se enteró de la pérdida del bebé. Holly le comentaba que su hija no se presentaba porque no salía de la habitación. No se quejaba por la ausencia de la morena, si a ella le dolía como el infierno, peor debía ser para Tori que desde el momento en que se enteró de la existencia de Matty no dejó de amarlo y añorarlo un sólo segundo.

Jade continuaba sin hablar mucho, a duras penas respondía con un "si" o "no", para volver a su mutismo.

Una visita inesperada entró a verla, alzó sus ojos para toparse con unos azules parecidos a los de ella. Era su madre, Madelaine West - ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió con voz ronca. Observó a la mujer alta, blanca, cabello castaño (como el de ella antes de que lo tinture) y una figura esbelta. La mayor dio unos pasos para acercarse a su cama y apretar a la pálida y desdichada joven en sus brazos, que se quebró al mínimo contacto...

 _\- Flash Back –_

 _Madelaine preparaba rápidamente una taza de café para partir a la oficina de abogados en la que trabajaba, cuando una joven morena tocó a su puerta._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? – interrogó tratando de parar a la muchacha que descaradamente se instaló en su sala._

 _\- Jade y yo íbamos a tener un hijo – La mayor la vio confundida, se suponía que su hija estaba embarazada...pero ¿de otra chica?._

 _\- Eres una chica – informó como si fuera obvio que lo que decía era una locura._

 _\- Soy intersexual, capaz de embarazar a otra mujer. En resumen, tengo un pene – declaró con la mirada fría._

 _\- Y...¿qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar ahora curiosamente. La muchacha frente a ella era una de esas rarezas de la naturaleza._

 _\- Jade tuvo un aborto espontáneo, ayer... – comenzó con voz firme pero sus ojos se hicieron acuosos como cada vez que hablaba de su hijo._

 _Madelaine se quedó de piedra. Por su futuro ex esposo supo que Jade estaba dispuesta a tener al bebé. Es verdad que ella también le dio la espalda a su hija, pero pensaba remediarlo pronto._

 _\- Ella la necesita...cuídela y ámela...No entiendo cómo gente como usted y su marido tienen hijos si no los van a amar y proteger...y la vida nos lo quita a quienes los esperamos con todo el amor y deseo de tenerlos – No quería llorar otra vez, pero le causaba indignación ver tantos padres despreocupados que tienen sus hijos y no los valoran – Está en el hospital central...no es tarde para que la apoye – pronunció secándose las lágrimas y retirándose del departamento. Abajo del edificio la esperaba su tía Sonia quien por sus contactos le consiguió la dirección de Madelaine West, parte del plan ya estaba hecho. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que la madre de Jade la vaya a buscar al hospital, para culminar lo que pensaba hacer._

 _\- Fin Flash Back -_

 _._

.

.

El día del alta llegó. Su madre y Cat guardaron sus pocas pertenencias. Partieron al nuevo departamento que su progenitora adquirió para vivir alejadas de su padre. Ella le comunicó que están en trámites de divorcio, pero no le importaba. Su madre la llevaba consigo por el cargo de conciencia que la acechaba. No se molestó el trasladarse con ella, pues no podía regresar con Beck. Aunque no le dio las pastillas a propósito, no podía verlo más. El daño por la pérdida de su hijo era demasiado. Solo le deseó que le vaya bien y que alcance el éxito que tanto deseaba, pero que por favor no vuelva acercársele. Tori era otro tema, Holly la fue a ver el día de hoy antes de salir de alta y le entregó una carta de la morena, le pidió que la lea en la tranquilidad de su "hogar". Reía por la palabra, hace muchos años que ella no tenía uno.

Después de media hora de viaje, llegaron al edificio. Evidenció que sus cosas que tenía donde Beck ya estaban en su nueva "casa". Su madre le indicó donde quedaba su habitación y se encerró allí sin esperar a que se vaya Cat o que su madre diga cualquier cosa. Abrió el sobre que llevaba en el buzo. Su corazón estaba acelerado y apenas empezó a leer la carta de Tori, sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas que creía ya no tenían de tanto llanto.

 _Todos hemos cambiado..._

 _Jade,_

 _Siento no haber ido a verte más al hospital. No intento utilizar alguna excusa, pero parte es...por los recuerdos de ese lugar, me lastiman._

 _Cuando me enteré de la existencia de mi bebé, una alegría inexplicable me invadió. Era un sentimiento nuevo que me sofocaba en buena manera. La idea de que colaboré en la existencia de un nuevo ser, era...inmensamente hermoso. Saber que tú eras la madre de mi bebé, complementó mi dicha. Eras ese amor, el cual deseas que dure eternamente porque te consume y solo te carga en las nubes...pero...me tocó un amor no correspondido. Algunas veces imaginé que me amabas la mitad de lo que amas a Beck, sin embargo...era una simple fantasía._

 _Me dolía verte, sé que también te afligió perder a Mattew...pero no puedo olvidar todas tus palabras cuando te enteraste de que lo esperabas. No te odio, pero tus palabras sangran mi enorme herida...la mente me traiciona y en mis pesadillas recuerdo lo que me decías... **"No quiero tener a este niño" "Es mi cuerpo y yo decido"** y las peores fueron cuando elegiste a Beck por sobre Matty... **"El niño se quedará contigo, Jade y yo tendremos en un futuro nuestros propios hijos"...** Ese día prometí amar tanto a mi bebé para que tú no le hagas falta. En estas últimas 72 horas he luchado con todas mis fuerzas para no culpar a nadie por la muerte de mi hijo, pero soy humana e imperfecta, y mi pérdida me está matando. _

_Por todo lo que te escribo es que decidí irme Jade, no puedo verte, no creo poder estar cerca de ti...Perdóname si te estoy lastimando, pero será peor si me quedo cerca. Extiendo mis mejores deseos para tu vida, cuídate mucho, lucha por tus sueños y que seas verdaderamente feliz y encuentres a una persona que te merezca._

 _Y si alguna vez nos vemos de nuevo...espero que sea sin rencores y me cuentes lo bien que va tu vida._

 _Un cliché para ti aunque te molesten... **Vive, ríe y ama...**_

 _Hasta que la vida nos permita toparnos,_

 _Victoria Vega_

 _._

Jade cerró la carta y lloró amargamente, había perdido a dos personas maravillosas en los últimos cinco días...Era cierto...todo ha cambiado.

.

.

.

La familia Vega despedía a Tori en el aeropuerto, no sabían cuando regresaría, pero entendían el motivo de alejarse. Tenían miedo que caiga en una depresión severa pero al parecer había logrado reaccionar. Besaron, abrazaron y bendijeron a su hija en su nuevo comienzo.

– Nos llamas, Tori – gritó Trina al ver a su hermana abordar la zona de embarque.

\- Siiii – replicó regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos marrones que una vez brillaban intensamente.

Tori se acomodó junto a su tía que después de una hora se quedó dormida, ella por otro lado sacó una imagen en blanco y negro y con lágrimas en sus ojos besó la ecografía – Siempre te amaré...hijo mío – sollozó aferrando a su pecho la imagen...

¿Fin?

Ese es el final de este fic. Triste lo sé, pero no siempre todo termina con un final feliz.

Pensaba hacer una secuela, pero quería preguntarles su opinión...¿Secuela...si o no?

Gracias por cada rw, favorito y alerta a esta historia.

Disculpen las palabras mal escritas, las faltas ortográficas y frases incomprensibles.

Nos estamos leyendo en otro de los fic...

L


End file.
